STRONGER
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Halo Senpai…..*teriak pake TOA*

Saya adalah author baru di ffn,jadi ini adalah fic pertama saya. Saya berharap senpai-senpai sekalian berkenan mampir sebentar untuk membacanya+review.

.

**Disclaimer** : Kalau Bleach punya saya, saya sudah lama nikahkan Ichigo ma Rukia. Karena mereka belum nikah-nikah, Bleach masih milik Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)*maksud loe kalau ichi ma rukia nikah bleach punya loe gitu* *Ya,terserah kubo-sensei juga**dlempar panci ma kubo-sensei*. Tapi kalau STRONGER by Ray Kousen7

**Rated** : T

**Pairing** : Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

**Genre **: Adventure and Fantasy

**Warning** : Prolog kepanjangan, OC, gaje, typo, aneh, dsb.

**Summary** : Apakah kalian tahu takdir apa yang tidak bisa diubah di dunia ini? Sudah pasti jawaban kalian semua adalah kematian. Setiap umat manusia –tidak– setiap makhluk di jagat raya ini telah ditentukan garis kematiannya sejak lahir. Tidak ada yang bisa menantangnya, tidak ada yang bisa mengelaknya, tidak ada yang bisa menghindarinya, semua orang tahu itu. Tapi apakah kalian tahu ada satu takdir lagi yang tak mampu diubah, tapi tidak digariskan kepada seluruh makhluk? Anda penasaran? Silahkan singgah untuk membaca fic ini. Sesuatu yang seharusnya idak Anda ketahui, Anda akan segera mengetahuinya.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

**SOUL SOCIETY, MUSIM PANAS, PAGI HARI**

Hari ini, cuaca cerah –tidak –sangat cerah, tidak ada awan sedikit pun di langit. Biru membahana, menguasai, dan merajai langit tanpa ada bercak putih yang menganggunya. Warna biru menang hari ini. Damai, tenang, dan desahan angin yang lembut, cocok menggambarkan suasana yang menenangkan hati. Untungnya suasana ini disajikan kepada para makhluk yang bertempat tinggal di dunia para roh, biasa disebut Komunitas Roh, tapi lebih akrab dikenal dengan nama Soul Society.

Hari ini, menandai berakhirnya 1 musim –musim gugur –dan awal masuknya musim panas. Banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk memperingati pergantian musim ini tapi untuk warga Soul Society, hari ini hanyalah awal untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru, melanjutkan kegiatan kemarin yang tertunda atau menjalaninya seperti biasa dengan hari-hari yang lainnya. Tidak ada yang tahu, hari ini akan menjadi awal bagi mereka melihat pintu penuntun langkah mereka menginjak hari esok. Dan di saat pintu itu tertutup, perang berdarah telah menunggu di depan mata.

.

Untuk pengecualian prinsip ketidaktahuan itu sepertinya akan disandang Komandan Batalion 13, Kapten Divisi I, Genryuusei-Shigekuni Yamamoto. Ciri-ciri –seorang kakek, berumur lebih dari 1000 tahun atau lebih dari 1500 tahun –mungkin –kepala tak berambut, mata sipit. Penampilan yang paling kontras –alis, kumis, dan janggut yang panjangnya melebihi normal, berwarna putih –khas seorang yang sudah berumur tua –sepanjang waktu tongkat besar setinggi pinggangnya selalu mendampinginya. Mengenakan kimono hitam-seragam resmi Shinigami –lebih akrab disebut Shihoukusou dan haori putih berlambang angka 1 dalam tulisan kanji.

.

Alis putihnya berkedut sesaat, cengkraman kedua tangan di tongkatnya semakin erat. Soutaichou –panggilan akrabnya untuknya dari seluruh prajurit Batalion 13 –termasuk 12 kapten –membuka suara…

"Kau sudah datang?" tanyanya.

Jawaban hening.

"Kau dan dia tidak ada bedanya, sangat suka membuat orang tua menunggu. Setidaknya, untuk hari ini aku akan berbaik hati memaafkanmu. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Bocah. Jadi jangan bicara yang tidak penting." Lanjutnya.

Bibir dengan balutan pink ungu tersungging senyum. Wanita paruh baya dengan tinggi semampai berdiri cukup jauh di belakang Soutaichou yang sekarang berdiri di beranda luas kantor divisinya, Divisi I. Si Kakek sedang menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Apa pernyataan dingin itu adalah sambutanmu, Jii-san? Aku pikir, aku terlalu berharap tinggi mendapatkan pesta sambutan darimu setelah lama tidak bertemu hampir 900 tahun. Padahal, aku rela mengenakan kimono kesayanganku yang mahal ini demi bertemu denganmu, Jii-san. Tapi aku sungguh kecewa…" katanya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Menunggu tanggapan dari orang yang dipanggil Jii-san, wanita cantik ini berkacak pinggan dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya memainkan kipas besi ukuran sedang berwarna hitam. Menutup, membuka, menutup, membuka, berulang kali. Dia mengenakan kimono putih panjang bercorak bambu yang terjuntai hingga tumitnya. Rambut peraknya diikat melilit bulat ke atas dengan tusuk sanggul untuk mempertahankan bentuknya. Mata abu-abunya tetap menatap punggung Soutaichou, menunggu dengan sabar.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakann padamu Haruna –untuk tidak bicara yang tidak penting? Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, masih saja sulit mendengarkan perkataan orang tua." Katanya.

Menghentikan kegiatan dengan kipasnya, meletakkan benda itu di selipan kimononya, wanita bernama Haruna mendekati Soutaichou dan berdiri 1,5 meter di sampingnya. Kedua tangannya memegang pagar kayu setinggi pinggangnya, menutup matanya, menghirup udara lama lalu menghembuskannya. Mata abu-abunya pun menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Itulah satu-satunya yang paling kubanggakan, Jii-san. Karena sifatku itulah –yang membuatku menduduki posisiku sekarang." Katanya. Dia tersenyum dan menoleh kepada orang tua di sebelahnya. Tinggi wanita ini hanya berbeda sekitar 10 cm dari Soutaichou.

"Suram dan dingin –telah menghilang bersama angin sejak aku menggantikan posisi ayahku. Walaupun di awalnya tidak semudah yang kuduga tapi setidaknya senyum masa depan mulai merekah di klan kami" katanya, menoleh sekali lagi. "Klan yang ingin kalian lenyapkan tanpa jejak" lanjutnya.

"Ayahmu, Ryoga Kurogane" tanggap dari mulut tuanya.

.

.

Klan Kurogane adalah klan Mahoutsukai (penyihir). Mereka klan Mahoutsukai satu-satunya yang tersisa di Soul Society (Komunitas roh/tempat hidup para roh). Klan Mahoutsukai sebenarnya suku yang pertama kali ada di Soul Society jauh sebelum Shinigami (Dewa Kematian) muncul.

Dasar kekuatan Shinigami itu sendiri berasal dari Mahoutsukai. Tapi karena sifat keserakahan dan ingin menguasai dari masing-masing kedua belah pihak, maka terjadilah perselisihan dan peperangan. Dan Jawaban,'Siapa yang memenagi peperangan itu?' sudah jelas terpampang sekarang di wajah Soul Society.

Shinigami, kekuatan mereka jauh lebih besar membuat Soul Society menjadi kendali di bawah tangan mereka.

Keraguan –perang ini tidak akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya –Shinigami menghabisi hampir seluruh klan Mahoutsukai yang ada di Soul Society dengan alasan kata 'perdamaian'. Sejak itu, mereka merombak Soul Society yang seperti di lihat sekarang ini.

Soul Society terdiri atas 2 wilayah, Seireitei dan Rukongai. Seireitei –wilayah para Shinigami dan Rukongai –wilayah para konpaku (roh biasa tanpa reiatsu –tekanan roh). Tapi sebenarnya ada satu wilayah lagi yang sebagian besar tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, bahkan para Shinigami. Wilayah itu disebut Chihoukurou (Wilayah Hitam).

Chihoukurou terletak sangat jauh dari Rukongai. Tepatnya –posisinya di bawah tanah yaitu kota bawah tanah yang dilindungi kekkai (pelindung) yang sangat kuat. Dan jangan bertanya lagi, siapa yang hidup di sana? Merekalah para klan Mahoutsukai yang berhasil bertahan hidup hingga saat ini sejak peperangan terjadi jutaan tahun yang lalu dan klan Kurogane salah satunya. Itu berarti bukan hanya klan Kurogane satu-satunya yang bertahan hidup, tapi ada beberapa klan kecil yang hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Dikarenakan klan Kurogane adalah klan terbesar yang berhasil selamat saat itu, klan kecil Mahoutsukai menyatukan diri ke dalam klan Kurogane dan berhasil bertahan hingga saat ini.

.

.

"Wow…Jii-san, kau masih mengingat baik nama ayahku. Padahal, sudah lebih dari 1000 tahun" tanggap Haruna pura-pura terkejut.

"Bocah Bodoh! Aku juga tidak ingin mengingat nama laki-laki itu. Ini semua karena 'kejadian itu' yang membuatku pun harus mengingatnya." Keringat Soutaichou tiba-tiba mengucur deras, tongkat yang digenggamnya pun bergetar, dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak perbincangan ini dimulai, dia membelalakkan mata sipitnya sebelah kiri. 'Kejadian itu' adalah sesuatu yang tabu dan mengerikan –sampai-sampai membuat Shinigami terkuat di Soul Society tidak tenang. Mata kirinya yang terbelalak seakan menguak kembali kejadian menakutkan 1000 tahun yang lalu dan berhubungan erat dengan laki-laki bernama Ryoga Kurogane.

.

.

Haruna lebih lengkapnya Haruna Kurogane, putri Ryoga Kurogane, adalah ketua klan Kurogane sekarang. Ayahnya, Ryoga adalah ketua klan sebelumnya. Prinsip kepemimpinan Haruna dan ayahnya sangatlah berbeda. Kepemimpinan Ryoga saat itu hampir saja menjatuhkan klan Kurogane. Ryoga memimpin klan dengan penuh kediktatoran, membuat klannya sendiri jatuh ke dalam masa kesuraman. Setelah Haruna menggantikan posisinya, dia membangkitan klannya yang hampir jatuh dengan susah payah, berbagai pengorbanan harus dilakukannya, ratusan –tidak –bahkan ribuan nyawa harus termakan demi klan. Percikan darah sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari. Untungnya hal tersebut hanya berlangsung selama 200 tahun, dan menikmati kerja kerasnya selama 350 tahun. Itu berarti hingga hari ini, usia kepemimpinannya sebagai ketua klan telah menginjak umur sekitar 550 tahun.

.

.

Haruna yang secara tidak sengaja mengingat kembali orang yang paling dibencinya walaupun ayahnya sendiri, tersadar dengan ekspresi aneh Pak Tua di sebelahnya. Seakan tahu penyebabnya, tanpa ragu dia semakin mendekat, menempelkan kipas besi hitamnya di pundak kiri Pak Tua. Hanya sekian detik, Soutaichou mampu mengendalikan kembali emosinya. Dengan tatapan datar, Haruna tetap menerawang jauh ke depan, tidak memperdulikan si Kakek yang melirik kepadanya.

"Reihonbu Yokusei (Pengendalian Pusat Roh)" kata Pak Tua.

Haruna meliriknya sebentar "Tidak ingin mengucapkan terima kasih?" katanya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu, Bocah Nakal!" tanggap dingin Komandan Kapten.

Si Wanita hanya tersenyum. "Mengingat -'kejadian itu' memang luar biasa dan mengagumkan tapi juga sangat menakutkan. Salahkan dirimu Jii-san yang terlalu kuat sehingga kekuatanku tidak mempan padamu dan kau pun harus merasakan hawa mengerikannya" katanya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa menyesal berumur panjang harus merasakannya 2 kali" sesal Soutaichou.

Haruna menanggapinya dengan tawa terbahak-bahak hingga dia harus menekan perutnya agar tawanya terhenti. Setetes air matanya pun harus jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya karena tawa yang terlalu berlebihan. Dia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya kembali.

"Astaga! Aku tidak pernah menyangka itu akan kau utarakan Jii-san." Masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal Jii-san karena 'kejadian waktu itu' dan 'kejadian kali ini' tidak bisa dibandingkan" senyum menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu, Bocah?" Tanya Soutaichou penasaran.

Wanita berambut putih ini hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lebar lalu membentangkan kedua tangannya, menutup matanya, untuk merasakan lebih dalam sejuknya angin musim panas di pagi hari. Hanya beberapa menit berlangsung, dia kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Kau pasti akan berutang terima kasih padaku kali ini Jii-san karena mampu membangkitkan klanku. Melihat sejarah Mahoutsukai dan Shinigami, kita tidak akan pernah melihat arti kata damai. Dendam, itulah rasa yang sudah kami kubur dalam agar tidak menoleh ke belakang. Menyadari apa tujuan Mahoutsukai ada adalah satu-satunya penuntun jalan kami. Menjalankan tugas dari Soul King adalah alasan satu-satunya yang membuat kami bertahan hingga saat ini" ucapnya tegas dan tatapan tajam mata abu-abunya pada hamparan banguann di Seireitei. "Walaupun kami harus hidup di dalam kegelapan tanpa mengeathui kapan kami bias keluar melihat cahaya." Dan angin pun membelai lembut rambut indahnya.

"Aku tidak menanyakan sejarah, Haruna? Jawab pertanyaanku tadi!" kata Soutaichou tegas. Merasa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Pak Tua tadi belum terjawab.

"Peristiwa yang akan terjadi hanya sekali dalam 10 ribu tahun" jawab Haruna tegas dan mantap.

Untuk kedua kalinya mata sipit kirinya terbelalak lebar, tidak bergeming, hening, hanya ada desahan angin dan suara nafas mereka berdua.

"Aku yakin kau pasti sangat terkejut, Jii-san." Berjalan membelakangi Pak Tua, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dari kimononya, meletakkannya di meja kerja Komandan Batalion 13 tersebut.

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Soutaichou. Tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Itu sesuatu yang tidak perlu kau ketahui, Jii-san. Hah….. aku agak sedikit kesal dan iri, kejadian luar biasa ini menimpa pihak kalian. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Hari ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku" ucapnya sumringah, masih tetap membelakangi Jii-san. Haruna mengeluarkan kipas besi hitammnya atau akrab disebut Akuma Ougi (Kipas Iblis), membentangkanya. "Seluruh persiapan di pihak kami telah sempurna, sisanya pasukanmu Jii-san. Tolont lakukan sebaik-baiknya!" katanya, menoleh ke belakang sesaat. "Semoga umur kita cukup panjang untuk bisa bekerja sama lagi. Sampai jumpa Jii-san!"lanjutnya, lambaian tangan membelakangi dan menghilang.

.

Hening, hening, hening….

Itulah suasana yang tergambarkan saat ini di ruangan kantor Divisi I seperginya wanita cantik berambut perak, Haruna Kurogane. Komandan Batalion13 masih belum beranjak dari posisinya, mata sipitnya memancarkan keseriusan yang kuat, pegangan pada tongkat semakin erat.

"Siapa kali ini?" gumamnya. Pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada angin yang mendesah. Pak Tua mendongakkan kepalanya,"Mungkin, ini pun akan menjadi pengalaman tak terlupakan" gumamnya pelan.

"Sasakibe-fukutaichou" panggilnya tegas.

Wakil-Kapten Divisi I, Choujirou Sasakibe, muncul sambil berlutut hormat di belakangnya. "Ya, Soutaichou-dono" jawabnya lantang.

"Panggilkan Soifon-taichou" perintahnya.

Wakil Kapten berambut putih ini pun menjawab hormat, lalu menghilang secara cepat untuk melaksanakan tugas khusus dari atasannya.

.

Akhirnya Yamamoto-soutaichou pun beranjak seperginya wakil kaptennya. Menuju meja kerja dan duduk, memandangi amplop putih yang ditinggalkan ketua klan Kurogame tersebut. Dia membukanya dan untuk ketiga kalinya, mata sipit kirinya membelalak lebar. Hening, hanya suara nafas sang Kakek yang terdengar.

"Jadi dia selanjutnya" gumamnya, menutup setengah bagian kertas, sehingga jika ada pihak lain yang sedaang berdiri di samping si Kakek, pihak itu hanya mampu melihat sebuah nama yang diakhiri huruf A dalam tulisan katakana.

.

.

DIVISI KE-10

Mata emeraldnya memadang langit penuh kecemasan dari jendela kantor divisinya.

"Ada apa dengan hari ini?" gumamnya. Serius menikmati dunia lamunannya, kapten termuda di Batalion 13 ini, Toushirou Hitsugaya tidak menyadari akan datangnya bahaya dari belakangnya.

"Taichou, coba tebak siapa?" Bermain adu tebak dengan menutup kedua mata emerald kapten berambut putih tersebut dari belakang.

"Matsumoto! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" geram Hitsugaya melepaskan kedua tangan wakil kaptennya, Rangiku Mtasumoto. Kembali memandang langir tanpa menoleh ke belakang untuk memberikan hukuman lebih atas kejahilan wakil kaptennya. Rangiku yang merasa aneh dengan ekspresi kaptennya, berani mencoba mengorek informasi.

"Ada apa, Taichou?" tanyanya, lalu mengarahkan pandangan ke langit mencoba mencari apa yang membuat kaptennya kelihatan gelisah. "Apa akan hujan? Tapi ini kan awal musim panas, bahkan di langit tidak terlihat awan sedikit pun " terkaan Rangiku.

"Entahlah….hanya saja langitnya…"

"Iya, langitnya….?" Penasaran Matsumoto.

"Langitnya…." Tunda Kapten muda ini setelah menyadari ada yang salah dengan orang yang bertanya. Lalu berbalik menghadap Mtasumoto dengna geram. Matsumoto hanya cengegesan dengan tatapan seram kaptennya.

"Matsumoto…..Cepat lanjutkan kerjanya?" teriak Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto dengan spontan menjawab, "Baik, Taichou!"

"Dasar…" gumamnya, lalu kembali memandang langit.

"Langitnya…terasa berat" gumamnya lanjut lalu menghela nafas.

.

.

DIVISI KE-6

Pagi hari yang begitu hangat menjadi penyemangat sendiri bagi anggota Shinigami yang tergabung dalam Divisi ke-6. Divisi ini telah memperlihatkan kesibukannya sebelum 2 atasan mereka datang. Baru saja dibicarakan, Shinigami dengan haori berlambang angka 6 dengan tatapan dingin bersama dengan pria berambut merah menggunakan lencana jabatan yang terikat di sebelah kiri lengannya, mengikuti atasannya dari belakang. Para bahwahan mereka pun menyapa mereka dengan hormat seperti biasa.

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki alis aneh seperti wakil kaptennya, menyapa mereka berdua seperti bawahan yang lain. Panggil saja pemuda ini, Rikichi.

"Selamat pagi, Kuchiki-taichou. Selamat pagi Abarai-fukutaichou" sapanya dengan hormat sambil membungkuk rendah.

Lalu tiba-tiba Kapten Divisi ke-6 yang juga menjabat ketua salah satu 4 klan bangsawan terbesar di Soul Society, Byakuya Kuchiki menghentikan langkahnya sebelum tiba di kantor kerja divisinya. Renji Abarai yang berada di belakangnya pun terkejut.

Sementara Rikichi yang menyadari kaptennya yang tiba-tiba berhenti saat disapa olehnya merasa bersalah jika sapaannya membuat kaptennya terganggu. Dengan bungkuk semakin dalam, keringat yang tiba-tiba mengucur di pelipisnya, dia memberanikan diri berkata,

"Ma…..Maafkan…." belum Rikichi melanjutkan, perkataannya telah disela.

"Angin berhembus lebih dingin dari biasanya."sela Byakuya. Langit didampingi alunan lembut angin, menyentuh kulit wajahnya dan membuat rambut hitam sang Kapten menari pelan.

Renji yang seakan mengerti maksud kaptennya menanggapinya dengan tenang lalu memadang langit dengan menyipitkan matanya.

"Saya pun merasa seperti itu, Taichou" tanggapnya.

Byakuya yang mendengar tanggapan tersebut melirik sebentar wakil kaptennya dari sudut matanya. Lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kantor kerja divisnya diikuti Renji dengan tenang di belakangnya.

Rikichi yang dari tadi menunduk, mengangkat kembali wajahnya setelah mengetahui kedua atasannya telah pergi. Dia tetap berdiri melamun tidak mengerti.

.

.

DIVISI KE-11

Seorang gadis berambut pink menopang dagunya dengan malas sambil sesekali melirik pria bertubuh besar di sampingnya. Rambut hitam, mata sipit yang tajam, mengenakan haori berlambang angka 11, itulah ciri-ciri pria tersebut. Duduk dengan malas di divisinya, menatap langit.

"Ken-chan?' panggil Yachiru Kusajisi, Wakil Kapten Divisi ke-11.

"Hn" tanggapnya ringan.

"Ada apa Ken-chan?" Tanya Yachiru.

Makhluk yang ditanyai tidak menjawab. Masih belum bosan melepas aktivitasnya dari tadi. Lalu dia berdiri tanpa menggubris pertanyaan khawatir wakil kaptennya. Tanpa disuruh Yachiru langsung naik ke pundak Kenpachi Zaraki, Kapten Divisi ke-11.

"Ken-chan? Mengapa kau tidak bersemangat?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah…." jawab Kapten Zaraki singkat.

.

.

DIVISI KE-5

"Hah…hah….hah…" perempuan dengan lencana jabatan terikat di sebelah kiri lengannya terengah-engah berusaha untuk bernafas. Berambut coklat, bermata hazel, dan seorang wakil kapten yang menjadi ciri-cirinya. Tidak ada yang tahu alasannya membuat air bening dengan deras jatuh di pelipisnya. Dia yang mengejar seseorang? Atau seseorang yang mengejar dia? Entahlah –hanya si Wakil Kapten Divisi ke-5 ini yang tahu jawabannnya, Momo Hinamori.

Setelah dapat mengatur nafasnya dengan baik, dia berlanjut melangkahkan kaki kecilnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dia malah celingukan ke depan memanggil nama seseorang –bukan –tepatnya pangkat seseorang. Itu berarti bisa ditebak kalau dia tidak sedang dikejar tapi dia yang mengejar –tidak –mencari seseorang.

.

Dengan posisi jongkok di atap dinding pagar belakang divisinya, dia memandang langit seakan ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di sana. Angin pun dengan senang hati memainkan rambut pirang pendeknya.

.

Nada langkah kaki yang begitu cepat semakin terdengar. Teriakannya menemani nada kelelahannya.

"Taichou…" itulah nama –bukan –pangkat orang yang dicari. Sibuk berteriak, berbelok, dan menabrak 2 orang yang mengenakan haori dengan lambang nomor 3 dan 9. "Aduh…" keluh Hinamori, jatub terduduk sebelum mengetahui korban yang ditabraknya. Entahlah, apa kata korban itu cocok karena yang terlihat menderita itu hanyalah Hinamori. Melainkan, seseorang yang ditabraknya tetap berdiri segar bugar seakan tidak terjadi apapun.

Saat Wakil Kapten Divisi ke-5 kembali ke alam sadar, dan mengetahui korban tabraknya, dia bergegas berdiri dan menunduk maaf.

"Tolong maaf kan saya…. Otoribarashi-taichou….Mugurama-taichou" katanya.

Menyadari pelaku tabrakan, mereka berdua hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa Hinamori-san" jawab Kapten berambut pirang panjang, Kapten Divisi ke-3, Rojuro Otoribarashi. "Setidaknya korban yang kau tabrak tidak apa-apa" lanjutnya.

Hinamori yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk malu. Kapten berambut perak yang sedari tadi hening angkat bicara.

"Kau mencari Shinji kan, Hinamori?" tanyanya langsung dengan nada yang agak kasar. Hinamori langsung mengangkat wajah terkejut. Seakan tahu apa pertanyaan wakil kapten berambut coklat itu selanjutnya, Kensei melanjutkan.

"Kau berteriak meraung-raung tanpa henti memanggil kaptenmu itu jadi kami mendengarnya dengan jelas." Lalu Kensei Mugurama mengarahkan jari telunjuknya, "Dia di sana! Itulah salah satu kebiasaannya jika sedang menganggur atau gelisah akan sesuatu" jelasnya.

Hinamori yang mengarahkan wajahnya mengikuti arah jari Kapten Divisi ke-9, membelalakan mata melihat kaptennya, Shinji Hirako. Tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi, dia memanggil kaptennya.

"Taichou." Teriaknya.

Shinji yang merasa mendengar suara wakil kaptennya itu menoleh. Lalu dengan sumringah menjawab panggilan wakil kaptennya.

"Selamat pagi, Momo-chan! Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" dengan nada riang tanpa dosa.

Hinamori segera berlari kecil menghampiri kaptennya yang ternyata tidak jauh dari tragedi tabrak lari.

"Taichou! Apa yang Taichou lakukan? Saya sangat khawatir, Taichou tiba-tiba menghilang" keluh Hinamori. Hirako yang mendengar keluhan Momo hanya tersenyum lalu perhatiannya teralihkan saat 2 sahabat Vizard-nya mendekat.

"Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang sangat serius yang sedang kau pikirkan, Shinji. Sampai-sampai kau tidak mendegar teriakan wakil kaptenmu" kata Kensei.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyadari reiatsu kami, atau memang kau pura-pura tidak memperdulikannya" lanjut Rose.

Shinji hanya diam lalu kembali memandang langit, "Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sulit" gumamnya pelan. Tapi mampu didengar oleh 3 orang yang ada di sana. Shinji pun langsung melompat, "Ayo Momo-chan! Kita punya banyak kerjaan hari ini." Berjalan pergi meninggalkan 2 kapten yang masih terbengong-bengong. Momo mengangguk dengan semangat mengikuti kaptennya.

.

.

DIVISI KE-4

Teriakan membahana di salah satu ruang rawat di divisi medis, Divisi ke-4. Hangover, itulah alasan sang pemilik teriakan memekik tanpa henti. Seorang tenaga medis dengan tangan lincahnya memijat telapak kaki sang kapten yang sedang terbaring di ranjang dan sesekali didampingi nada teriakan Kapten Divisi ke-8, Shunsui Kyouroku jika pijatannya tepat mengenai titik paling sakit.

"Saya tidak percaya. Sepuluh botol? Apa yang sebenarnya Taichou pikirkan?" Wakil Kapten Divisi ke-8, Nanao Ise, salah satu penghuni ruangan tersebut, berkacak pingang di hadapan kaptennya yang terbaring, geram dengan aksi kaptennya yang berlebihan.

"Sudahlah Ise-fukutaichou!" sahut penghuni lainnya lembut. Tidak lain Kapten Divisi ke-4, Retsu Unohana menenangkan Nanao yang sudah mulai naik pitam.

"Maafkan saya, Unohana-taichou" kata Nanao.

"Ja…Jangan….khawatir…Na…Nanao-chan"kata si pasien Kyouroku masih menahan sakit. Nanao hanya bisa mnghela melihat kelakuan kaptennya.

"Kelihatannya kau agak berlebihan kali ini, Kyouroku" sahut suara diambang pintu. Salah satu kapten tertua di Batalion 13 berambut putih, Juushirou Ukitake.

"Ukitake…" kata Kyouroku.

"Ukitake-taicho"salam hormat Nanao.

"Selamat pagi, Ukitake-taichou" sapa Unohana.

Ukitake menyapa balik Unohana, berjalan masuk mendekat ke ranjang sahabtanya. Dia hanya menanggapi keadaan sahabatnya dengan tersenyum. Menghabiskan 10 botol sake dalam semalam adalah alasan yang membuat sahabatnya itu harus terbaring di ranjang. Kyouroku memberikan alasan 'gelisah' untuk menggapi pertanyaan Ukitake karena tidak biasanya menghabiskan botol sake sebanyak itu dalam waktu semalam, sendirian. Ekspresi Ukitake yng biasa tiba-tiba berubah serius, lalu dia berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Aku pun merasa seperti itu, Kyouroku" katanya.

"Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini" sambung Unohana yang sudah ada di sebelah Ukitake –dengan wajah sendu.

'Berharap bukan sesuatu yang buruk' batin Ukitake.

.

.

.

**KOTA KARAKURA, TOKO URAHARA**

Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut merah, berumur belasan tahun, terlihat malas di atap sebuah toko kecil yang bertuliskan 'Toko Urahara' dalam tulisan kanji. Sesekali dia menguap dan menggerutu untuk menguatkan alasan malas itu.

"Jinta-kun!" panggil seorang gadis bermata sendu –yang kelihatannya sedikit lebih tua dari bocah yang dipanggil Jinta –dari bawah. Jinta menunduk untuk melihat siapa yang berani-berani mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Apa, Ururu? Kau mengganggu saja" keluhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Jinta-kun? Bukankah Kisuke-san dan tessai-san menyuruhmu membersihkan? Aku harus segera….." belum Ururu melanjutkan perkatannya, ada yang menyelanya.

"Permisi! Apa orang yang bernama Kisuke Urahara tinggal di sini?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam lurus kepada Ururu dan Jinta. Jinta langsung melompat dari atap.

"Siapa kau? Untuk apa kau mencari Tenchou?" Tanya Jinta.

"Aku…..

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Wah….akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga.

Saya terima reviwwnya dalam bentuk apapun, bahkan jika di flame nggak apa-apa, itu demi kemajuan menulis saya.

SEE YOU AGAIN di chapter selanjutnya.


	2. Kurosakikun? Rukia?

Halo, senpai sekalian…..*teriak pake TOA*

Ini fic pertama saya, udah ch. 2. Saya mau jelasakan dudu setting di fic ini. Peristiwa di fic ini terjadi setelah Lost Agent Arc (Xcution) dan sebelum memasuki Final Arc (Perang Berdarah 1000 tahun)*atau apalah namanya*, jadi artinya kejadiannya antara 2 arc itulah. Jadi bayangkan saja, para tokoh Bleach dengan gaya rambut yang baru sekarang.

(**CAT.** : di ch. 1 paragraf ke-2, itu bukan musim gugur tapi musim semi, ini bukan kesalahan penulisan. Tapi disebabkan karena authornya yang goblok*jadi ray donk yang goblok**ya iyyalah, siapa lagi*)

OK! Selesai cuap-cuapnya, kita balas review dulu. Nggak sempat balas di PM, jadi balas di sini saja ya.

**hiruma akararikurosakikuchizaki** : hehehe, maaf senpai, kalau endingnya bikin penasaran. Udah nggak kuat ngetik waktu itu senpai. Ini udah di update. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya senpai…

**metsfan101** : flawless? Wah…saya sudah terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Terima kasih banyak senpai tapi sy merasa nggak pantes dapat pujian itu karena sy masih author baru di sini dam masih hijau dalam hal tulis menulis*kalau gitu gue bilang aja jelek benget*hehehe. Tapi terima kasih banyak senpai atas reviewnya…

**NN** : sy ketawa-ketiwi juga sepanjang malam, gue ketahuan gobloknya dech. Entah kenapa saya agak nggak bisa bedain musim gugur ma semi *astaga,goblok banget nih author*. Nggak ngenyinggung kok NN, klw NN g beritahu,mungkin aku g nyader. Iya, typo benar2 penyakit. Masalah titik pemenggalan plot sebenarnya sy agak ragu ngasihnya tp dilihat padet banget akhirnya ngasih dech. Terima kasih banyak NN atas reviewnya…

**Reiji Mitsurugi** : Senpai…*mau meluk**ditendang* Iya, sy memang agak bingung di tanda baca di kalimat langsung senpai. Mau beri titik sebelum tanda kutip penutup,kok agak aneh ngeliatnya,jg nggak diberi apa2. Pas dibaca ulang, eh kok malah tambah aneh. Terima kasih banyak senpai atas sarannya. Aduh! Senpai wajahku merah kyak kepiting rebus nih dipuji. Sumpah senpai, ini fic pertama. Terima kasih banyak senpai atas reviewnya…

**Ruki Yagami** : Senpai…*lari meluk**dlempar sandal* Iya, typo benar2 penyakit senpai. Wah…dapet pengetahuan baru nih klw hanya boleh ada 3 titik. Sy orangnya ceroboh banget senpai,nggak teliti sama , benar sekali senpai, sy banyak belajar dari senpai2 sekalian. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya senpai…

Terima kasih banyak atas reviewya. Kita langsung saja ya, pasti udah pada nggak sabar. Selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer** : Sudah pasti Bleach punya Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo) yang hebat –yang mampu membuat saya cinta forever ama Bleach, terutama ichiruki. Tapi kalau STRONGER by Ray Kousen 7

**Rated** : T

**Pairing** : Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

**Genre **: Adventure and Fantasy

**Warning** : OC, gaje, typo, aneh, nista, dsb.

**Summary** : Kematian adalah takdir yang tak mampu diubah. Tidak ada yang bisa menantangnya, tidak ada yang bisa mengelaknya, tidak ada yang bisa menghindarinya, semua orang tahu itu. Tapi sebenarnya masih ada satu takdir yang tidak mampu diubah dan hanya 2 insan ini yang mengetahuinya, Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

**DUNIA MANUSIA, KOTA KARAKURA, MUSIM PANAS, PAGI HARI**

Pagi hari di dunia ini tidak setenang Soul Society. Kicauan burung yang merdu harus tenggelam dan kalah dengan deruan mesin beroda empat, hentakan kaki beribu manusia, dan beberapa bubuhan suara lain untuk menemani awal aktivitas mereka hari ini. Tapi jika ditanya adalah bagaimana perbandingan cuacanya dengan dunia roh, 1:1, seri atau sama. Sama-sama cerah, warna biru tetap menjadi unggulan di kedua dunia tersebut. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah cuaca ini akan tetap bertahan hingga 11 jam berikutnya di saat sang surya tidak menampakkan dirinya.

Hukum tanpa kicauan burung sepertinya tidak berlaku di sebuah rumah sederhana milik keluarga Kurosaki. Lima ekor burung bertengger tenang di sepanjang kabel yang membentang –yang menghubungkan rumah ini dengan tiang listrik kokoh di pinggir jalan. Sesekali mereka melepas cengkramannya, terbang perlahan, kemudian kembali bertengger, tidak lupa disertai dengan nyanyian kicauan yang merdu. Lalu ditambah lagi 3 ekor yang bertengger di papan biru besar bertuliskan 'Klinik Kurosaki' dengan huruf kanji. Mereka kelihatannya bersuka ria memberikan kicauan mereka untuk penghuni rumah ini.

Awal kegiatan di hunian keluarga Kurosaki akan dimulai dengan mengintip aktivitas si Sulung berambut jingga, Ichigo Kurosaki. Wajah tampan, bermata hazel, tinggi badan sekitar 170 cm, murid tahun terakhir Karakura High School –sedang keluar dari kamarnya, lengkap dengan seragam abu-abunya, berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruangan tempat dia akan mengisi perut, sebelum memulai aktivitas sekolah seperti biasa. Tapi hari ini, salah satu anggota keluarga mereka tidak ada di tempat seperti biasanya, dimana orang itu akan memberikan candaan kecil kepada anak sulungnya, sebagai bumbu berisik di pagi hari.

"Selamat pagi, Onii-chan,"sapa si Bungsu berambut coklat bersemangat, Yuzu Kurosaki.

"Selamat pagi, Ichi-nii,"sapa si Bungsu berambut hitam malas, Karin Kurosaki.

"Selamat pagi, Yuzu, Karin," jawab si Sulung, Ichigo.

Sebelum duduk di kursi, Ichigo celingukan seakan mencari seseorang. Menyadari tingkah kakaknya di hadapannya, Karin membuka suara untuk kedua kalinya.

"Oyaji , sudah pergi dari tadi. Katanya ada urusan. Aku tidak tahu Oyaji pergi ke mana, tapi kelihatannya urusan penting karena dia pergi terburu-buru."

"Pantas saja Oyaji tidak mmbangunkanku dengan cara bodohnya, hari ini," tanggap Ichigo, menyantap sarapannya, roti bakar.

"Tapi kelihatannya, hari ini Onii-chan sangat bersemangat," kata Yuzu.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya. Yuzu mengangguk, Karin hanya diam saja.

"Entahlah…hanya saja aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang bagus –yang akan terjadi hari ini." Yuzu bengong tidak mengerti, Karin tetap menikmati sarapannya sambil sesekali dia mencuri pandang pada kakaknya.

.

.

**TOKO URAHARA**

"Permisi! Apa orang yang bernama Kisuke Urahara tinggal di sini?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam lurus kepada Ururu dan Jinta. Jinta langsung melompat dari atap.

"Siapa kau? Untuk apa kau mencari Tenchou?" Tanya Jinta.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan anak kecil. Aku hanya perlu bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Kisuke Urahara," tanyanya dingin dengan berkacak pinggang.

Jinta hampir naik pitam mendengar ejekan orang yang tak dikenal, tapi terhenti karena suara gesekan pintu –pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan 2 orang penghuni lainnya dari toko Urahara. Pria bertopi dan bersandal kayu hendak menyapa tamu yang mencari keberadaannya. Tamu yang tak diundang, memperhatikan gelagat si pria, lalu membuka suara.

"Apa Anda yang bernama Kisuke Urahara?" tanyanya langsung.

Kisuke Urahara –mantan Kapten Divisi ke-12, pendiri Institusi Penelitian dan Pengembangan di Soul Society, pembuat Hougyoku, dan seorang pelarian yang masih dikejar oleh Onmitsukidou hingga saat ini –itu tersenyum.

"Tidak bagus mengobrol di luar. Aku bukanlah tuan rumah yang tidak sopan. Akan lebih menyenangkan melanjutkannya di dalam dengan menikmati secangkir teh. Silahkan masuk, Nona!" sambut Urahara –dengan senyum yang masih menyimpan sejuta misteri.

Mendengar sambutan tersebut, gadis berkimono putih ini sudah tahu bahwa orang yang di hadapannya adalah orang yang dia cari.

"Saya memang tidak berniat untuk berbicara di sini. Dan tolong jangan panggil saya 'Nona'. Nama saya, Rumi Kurogane," katanya –seraya menunduk hormat, tetap dengan wajah dinginnya.

Urahara membelalakan matanya terkejut. Bukan hanya dia, seorang pria tinggi di sebelahnya –bernama lengkap Tessai Tsukabishi –tidak kalah terkejutnya. Sedangkan Ururu Tsumugiya dan Jinta Hanakari hanya bertampang biasa, tidak tahu hal apa yang harus membuat mereka terkejut atas pernyataan gadis di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar, Urahara menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi mampu didengar oleh orang di sekitarnya.

"Kurogane?"

"Iya. Haruna Kurogane-dono yang memerintahkan saya untuk menemui Anda." Menatap Urahara tajam. Seakan menyadari maksud tatapan tersebut, Urahara langsung menanggapinya.

"Maaf. Silahkan masuk, Rumi-san!"

Gadis bernama Rumi melangkah masuk dengan mantap. Tessai yang merasa harus mengijinkan mereka bicara tanpa terganggu dengan keberadaannya –keluar dari toko kecil itu, lalu menggeser pintu –pintu tertutup rapat.

Jinta yang menyadari gelagat aneh itu mengernyitkan kening. "Hei, Tessai! Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka berdua saja?"

"Ini adalah masalah yang sangat serius. Kita harus biarkan Tenchou berbicara dengan Kurogane-dono tanpa terganggu apapun. Apalagi, mereka tidak hanya berdua di dalam sana," jawab Tessai. Jinta terkejut, menoleh pada Ururu di sebelahnya, dan anggukan yang didapatnya sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi siapa sebenarnya perempuan sombong itu? Seenaknya memanggilku anak kecil. Padahal, tinggi badan kami 'kan sama. Bahkan, Ururu lebih tinggi darinya. Dasar perempuan…" Jinta terhenti saat merasakan aura hitam menyeruak dari pria di sebelahnya.

"Kau bilang apa, Jinta-dono? Jangan menghina Kurogane-dono!" Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jinta tanpa menghilangkan aura iblis yang semakin deras menyeruak.

"A…Aku…tidak…bilang apa-apa…Tes…sai," teriak jinta saat Tessai sudah mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Tessai…! Turunkan aku!" teriaknya lanjut.

"Tapi siapa sebenarnya Kurogane-san itu, Tessai-san?" Tanya Ururu.

Tessai lalu menurunkan Jinta, dia hening –seakan tidak menggubris. Dia lalu memandang langit –melihat kembali sejarah yang tidak seharusnya diungkapnya.

'Ada apa dengannya,' batin Jinta.

.

Kidou Corps adalah salah satu dari 3 organisasi besar di Soul Society. Dua yang lainnya adalah Batalion 13 dan Onmitsukidou. Di antara ketiganya, Kidou Corps adalah organisasi paling misterius. Berdasarkan namanya, kemampuan paling menonjoldari para pasukannya adalah kemampuan tingkat tinggi dalam ilmu Kidou. Kidou yang merupakan teknik –yang kemampuannya berdasar pada seberapa kuatnya pemusatan reiatsu –tekanan roh– si pengguna, aslinya teknik ini adalah pengembangan teknik 'Reihonbu Yokusei' milik Mahoutsukai.

Reihonbu Yokusei adalah teknik pengendalian pusat roh. Teknik ini memiliki 4 shou (bab). Diawali dengan rei shou (bab 0 –zero–) yaitu shou terkuat, diikuti 3 shou di belakangnya. Satu-satunya Shinigami yang tidak terpengaruh dengan 3 shou terakhir adalah Shigekuni-Genryuusei Yamamoto.

Keberadaan dan pengetahuan tentang suku Mahoutsukai khususnya klan Kurogane dirahasiakan secara ketat. Mereka yang mengetahui informasi tentang suku penyihir ini hanya mampu dihitung dengan jari. Salah satu dari mereka itu adalah mantan Komandan Kidou Corps, Tessai Tsukabishi.

.

Lamunan Tessai buyar saat mendengar langkah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apakah sudah dimulai?" Tanya seorang pria tinggi tegap, mengenakan jas putih, dan berambut perak – berasal dari klan Quincy.

"Iya baru saja dimulai, Ryuuken Ishida-dono. Isshin Kurosaki-dono pun sudah menunggu di dalam," jawab Tessai.

"Jadi si Kurosaki bodoh sudah datang. Sial, dia mendahuluiku," sesal Ryuuken, ayah Uryuu Ishida. Dia langsung masuk, diikuti Tessai di belakangnya. Jinta dan Ururu masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa hari ini banyak tamu yang datang?" heran Jinta.

"Mungkin Kisuke-san mau mengadakan pesta," jawab Ururu polos.

Mendengar jawaban bodoh Ururu, Jinta lansung menjitaknya. Hanya ringisan kesakitan yang terdengar dari si Gadis bermata sendu.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Onii-chan! Hati-hati!" teriak Yuzu semangat.

Ichigo membalasnya dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan. Si Kurosaki bersaudara berpisah di depan rumah mereka, menuju sekolah masing-masing yang berlawanan arah. Si Sulung tidak menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya dengan cemas sedari tadi. Si Bungsu berambut hitam memandang punggung kakaknya yang semakin menjauh. Dia tidak akan beranjak dari posisinya jika saudara kembarnya tidak berteriak.

"Karin-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan?"teriak Yuzu –yang sudah cukup jauh di depan.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa." Di saat ingin menyusul adik kembarnya, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Dia memandang langit lekat-lekat.

Yuzu yang melihat keanehan kakak kembarnya, berlari menghampirinya walaupun cukup jauh di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Karin-chan?" Tanya Yuzu heran. Dia pun memandang searah pandangan saudaranya yang berekspresi aneh. "Apa akan hujan?" lanjutnya.

"Entahlah…hanya saja langitnya terasa menyesakkan dada. Berat, sangat berat…" Tanpa sadar, keringat mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Yuzu yang menyadarinya –terkejut bukan main, membantu membersihkan air bening itu dengan sapu tangan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yuzu," tanggap Karin dengan senyum dipaksakan. Yuzu menatapnya sendu. Tidak ingin membuat adik kembarnya khawatir, dia menggandeng tangan Yuzu. "Jika tetap di sini, kita akan terlambat. Ayo cepat!" Karin menarik tangan adiknya sambil berlari. Yuzu meandang Karin tidak mengerti.

'Ichi-nii,' batin Karin khawatir.

.

.

Tawa, candaan, obrolan penting, obrolan tidak penting, dan senyuman menjadi pemandangan menarik di Karakura High School hari ini. Para siswa-siswi saling melempar sapaan atau basa-basi saat bertemu, misalnya 'Hai', 'Selamat pagi!', 'Bagaimana kabarmu?', 'Apa kau baik-baik saja?' atau 'Hari ini sungguh cerah, ya?'. Bermacam-macam kalimat dan ekspresi. Tidak ada yang tahu, apakah mereka masih bisa mengucapkan atau berekspesi sama di hari esok. Di dalam diri mereka yang terdalam, selalu ada rasa percaya dan harapan, hari esok hal yang membahagiakan yang lain sedang menunggu.

Disapa dengan lembut, diberi senyuman, dan dikagumi adalah penghargaan yang paling diinginkan oleh semua orang. Sayangnya, tidak semuanya yang mampu mendapatkannya. Tapi berbeda dengan gadis berambut coklat panjang ini. Penghargaan yang disebutkan di atas sudah menjadi sarapan sehari-harinya di sekolah, bahkan berlebihan. Wajah cantik tanpa cacat, tubuh sempurna, dan sifat baik hati seperti seorang malaikat, itulah yang tergambarkan dari seorang gadis bernama Orihime Inoue di saat kau baru mengenalnya. Tapi di saat kau sudah mengenalnya lebih dekat dan mengerti dirinya, mungkin akan ada sedikit perubahan pendapat bahwa gadis ini tetaplah manusia, bukan malaikat.

Orihime berjalan tegap seperti biasa di halaman sekolahnya menuju kelasnya, tapi tidak bersemangat seperti biasa. Langkahnya terhenti saat terdengar teriakan memanggil namanya dari belakang. Menoleh, memasang wajah ceria walau agak kurang bersemangat, mengangkat tangan kanannya saat mengetahui pelaku yang meneriakkan namanya.

"Tatsuki-chan!" sapa balik Orihime. Tapi setibanya Tatsuki di hadapannya, Orihime memperoleh sarapan pagi yang lain selain sapaan, tapi jitakan pelan dari sahabat karibnya, tapi cukup menyakitkan untuk Inoue.

"Tatsuki chan, apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit!" ringis Orihime.

"Itu hukumanmu, Orihime. Kau pikir berapa kali aku memanggilmu dari tadi? Apakah telingamu sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik?"

Orihime hanya menanggapi keluhan Tatsuki dengan menunduk lalu menghela nafas. Tatsuki Arisawa yang telah mengenal baik sahabatnya ini memegang bahu Inoue, berusaha membujuknya untuk berbagi kegelisahan.

"Hei! Aku tahu kau dari tadi melamun, Orihime. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Mmm. Entahlah…aku juga tidak tahu, Tatsuki-chan. Hanya saja sejak tadi, jantungku terus berdegup kencang," jelas Inoue dengan wajah sendu.

Tatsuki hanya menghela nafas dengan penjelasan tidak karuan dari sahabatnya. Tapi sebelum memberikan nasehat, dua orang pemuda mendekat kepada mereka.

"Yosh, Tatsuki!" sapa Ichigo. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan sapaan anggukan dan tangan terangkat Sado Yasutora –akrab dipanggil Chad– kepada gadis tomboy ini. Tatsuki membalas sapaan mereka berdua. Menyadari kedatangan Ichigo –Inoue berusaha kembali bersemangat.

"Selamat pagi, Kurosaki-kun!" sapa Inoue riang, seakan masalah yang diembannya tadi hilang terbawa angin.

Ichigo membalas sapaannya seperti biasa. Mereka berjalan bersama-sama di sepanjang koridor, dan terpisah untuk menuju kelas masing-masing. Di saat seorang diri, Ichigo dicegat 2 orang sahabatnya yang lain. Siapa lagi kalau bukan,

"Iccccchigooooooooooooooo." Terjangan pelukan Keigo pada Ichigo. Seperti biasa, Ichigo kembali menerjangnya dengan menahan kepala Keigo –dengan tangan kekarnya. Setelah mengatasi aksi Keigo Asano, menyapa Mizuiro Kojima, Ichigo tiba di kelasnya.

Satu-satunya teman sekelasnya yang masih bertahan bersamanya dari tahun pertama hingga tahun terakhir, tidak lain adalah sang Quincy, Uryuu Ishida. Bukan karena alasan mereka teman akrab, tapi itu sudah menjadi peraturan sekolah mereka harus sekelas.

"Kelihatannya hari ini kau sangat bersemangat, Kurosaki," kata Ishida saat si Jingga berlalu di tempat duduknya.

"Benarkah? Yuzu juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi kalau dikatakan bersemangat, menurutku tidak juga. Aku hanya merasa perasaanku hari ini lebih baik dibanding biasanya. Entahlah…" balasnya, Ishida melirik sesaat.

"Begitu ya? Kelihatannya terbalik. Aku malah merasa agak gelisah hari ini," lanjut Ishida.

"Apa? Tadi Chad juga mengatakan hal yang sama," tanggap si Jingga lagi. Ishida pun menghentikan percangkapan mereka berdua –berdiri dari bangkunya, menuju pintu.

"Hei, Ishida! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ichigo heran. Tapi Ishida tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Si Jingga hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

Memasuki gang kecil, terdapat sebuah toko sederhana yang diapit 2 gedung besar dengan label nama yang sesuai dengan nama pemiliknya. Toko Urahara –pemilik Kisuke Urahara. Toko itu sekarang sedang menjadi saksi bisu sebuah drama perpisahan. Sayangnya, ini bukanlah drama perpisahan yang dramatis, mengharukan, atau menyedihkan. Hanya sebuah drama perpisahan biasa antara tuan rumah dan tamunya.

"Saya akan menyampaikan salam Anda kepada Haruna-dono. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya," ucapan gadis berponi rata, rambut hitam lurus sebahu, bermata abu-abu, berkimono putih bercorak bambu selutut, dan terselip Akuma Ougi (Kipas Iblis) di ikat pinggang kimononya, Rumi Kurogane kepada si pemilik toko.

"Tentu saja kami akan bekerja sama. Ini sesuatu yang sudah digariskan. Mustahil kami akan menolak," tanggap Kisuke Urahara.

Perbincangan pendek berakhir saat si Tamu beranjak pergi dan menghilang.

"Haruna Kurogane dan Rumi Kurogane," gumam Urahara.

"Mereka itu kakak beradik," tanggap seorang wanita berkulit hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Urahara.

"Oh! Benarkah?"

"Maaf, Kisuke. Untuk yang satu ini, pengetahuanku lebih banyak dibanding dirimu," tandas Yoruichi Shihouin –salah satu dari 4 orang yang mengikuti perbincangan serius dengan anggota klan Kurogane. Urahara hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

Haruna Kurogane adalah kakak perempuan Rumi Kurogane. Kekaguman Rumi atas sosok Haruna membuatnya buta untuk menganggapnya seorang kakak. Haruna bagai sosok dewa atau dewi di hadapan Rumi, dan merasa tidak pantas jika harus menjalani hubungan persaudaraan dengan dewa tersebut. Bukan berarti Haruna mengijinkan adiknya sendiri menganggap dirinya berlebihan seperti itu. Tapi, sifat keras kepala Rumi 2 kali lipat dibanding kakaknya. Di saat adiknya itu memutuskan sesuatu, jangan berharap dia mengubah keputusannya, kecuali di saat itu nyawa Haruna atau kehancuran dunia sebagai bayarannya.

.

Yoruichi Shihouin –ketua salah satu 4 klan bangsawan terbesar di Soul Society –klan Shihouin, Komandan Onmitsukidou sebelumnya, mantan Kapten Divisi ke-2 –bersama sahabatnya sejak kecil –Urahara masuk ke ruang yang beberapa waktu yang lalu dijadikan area rapat. Dua orang anggota lainnya masih berada di sana, berdiri berhadapan, dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Pria berambut perak menyilangkan dada sibuk memperhatikan pria berjanggut di hadapannya. Pria berjanggut itu sedang serius memperhatikan kertas putih yang ditinggalkan adik ketua klan Kurogane tersebut.

"Kau pasti sangat bangga pada putramu, Isshin-san," ucap Urahara seraya masuk.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang harus aku banggakan sebagai orang tua. Dia mendapatkan hal seperti ini bukan karena aku adalah orang tuanya. Dia memperolehnya karena Dewa sangat menyayanginya. Jika memang Dewa itu ada atau tidak," tanggap Isshin tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan banyak berkomentar, Kurosaki. Setidaknya, aku akan menikmati pengalaman hari ini. Walaupun pada akhirnya, semuanya akan melebur bersama angin tanpa sisa," sela Ryuuken.

"Soutaichou-dono pun sudah mulai mempersiapkannya. Dia menyerahkan urusan di sini kepada kita. Semuanya akan dimulai beberapa menit sebelum matahari mencapai posisi tertingginya. Semuanya akan dimulai di 2 dunia, Soul Society dan Dunia Manusia, di waktu yang sama," tegas Yoruichi – menatap 3 orang rekannya.

"Kau kelihatannya semangat sekali, Yoruichi-san," tanggap Urahara. Yoruichi hanya menyeringai. "Tapi ini tidak akan mudah, anak-anak itu sangat keras kepala," lanjutnya.

"Itulah tugas kita di sini, melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan mereka walaupun itu sulit," lanjut kembali Yoruichi.

.

.

**KOTA KARAKURA, 11. 29 AM**

Warna biru yang merajai langit beberapa waktu yang lalu dalam sekejap ditindas oleh warna suram abu-abu. Langit yang bersih, sekarang dinodai segerombolan awan hitam. Keheranan, terkejut, dan bingung mewarnai ekspresi ribuan manusia. Cuaca yang berubah secara drastis menjadi topik utama di pikiran mereka. Walaupun langit sudah tidak cukup bersahabat, tapi angin masih cukup bersahabat untuk tidak melukai para manusia ini.

Adik ketua klan Kurogane memperhatikan mereka dari atas. Sekarang, Rumi Kurogane berada di ketinggian 1500 meter di atas para manusia itu, tepatnya di atas kota Karakura. Dia tidak sendiri, dia didampingi seorang pria berjubah dan bertudung hitam. Tudungnya mampu menyembunyikan 75% wajahnya, hanya mulutnya yang terlihat, sebuah kipas raksasa hitam terbentang terbuka di hadapannya, berlutut hormat di belakang Rumi.

"Rumi Kurogane-dono," ucap si Jubah Hitam.

"Iya! Tinggal beberapa detik lagi. Apa semuanya siap di posisi?" Tanyanya.

"Iya! Sisa menunggu perintah Anda," tanggap si Pria.

Rumi memjamkan mata, Akuma Ougi (Kipas Iblis) masih tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya. Sisa 10 detik, pikirnya –tetap dengan mata terpejam. Genggamannya semakin kuat pada kipas hitamnya.

51…

52…

53…

Itulah rekaman gambaran pikiran gadis berambut hitam ini, sekarang.

54…

55…

56…

Dia membentangkan tangan kanannya ke samping.

57…

58…

Dia membuka matannya.

59…

Kipas hitamnya, Akuma Ougi (Kipas Iblis) terbentang membuka.

60 –tepat **11.30 AM**.

"Ichi shou, Reihonbu Yokusei! Aktifkan!" perintahnya tegas.

Si pria berjubah tetap berlutut, mata terpejam, ke 10 jarinya dijadikan kuas, menulis sesuatu dengan cepatnya di atas Akuma Ougi raksasa miliknya. Mata dan mulut tertutup, tapi ke-10 jarinya tidak berhenti bergerak.

.

Sebuah ritual para Mahoutsukai yang hanya sekali terjadi dalam 1000 tahun. Perbedaan dengan 1000 tahun yang lalu, berdasar jumlah pasukan yang ikut serta.

Jumlah pasukan mengelilingi area yang harus dilindungi. Dilihat secara seksama, ritual ini berbentuk lingkaran sempurna, di titik pusatnya berdiri pemimpin ritual dengan reiatsu yang luar biasa. Menggunakan teknik Reihonbu Yokusei ichi sou (Reihonbu Yokusei bab 1), Rumi Kurogane berperan sebagai penyeimbang dan pengendali reiatsu pasukannya.

Di saat aba-aba dilontarkan sang Pemimpin Ritual, secara langsung kekuatan tersebut aktif. Sebagai pelanjut ritual, anggota menggunakan teknik ini dengan cara berbeda. Sepuluh jari bertugas sebagai pena atau kuas, menulis sesuatu di atas Okuma Ougi raksasa yang terbentang di hadapan mereka tanpa jeda. Kegiatan ini akan terus berlamgsung hingga ritual berakhir.

Apapun yang mereka tulis, hal tersebut memberi dampak bagi manusia yang hidup di area yang mereka lindungi. Secara otomatis, kekkai kuat tak terlihat akan menyelimuti manusia yang memiliki kekuatan roh –baik itu kecil maupun besar. Kekuatan kekkai itu sendiri pun tergantung seberapa besar kekuatan roh manusia tersebut. Kekuatan roh besar –kekuatan kekkai besar dan kekuatan roh kecil –kekuatan kekkai kecil. Yang menjadi pertanyaan, untuk tujuan apa kekkai ini dibuat? Mereka harus dilindungi dari apa?

.

"Hah…Ini baru awal, tapi hawa kuatnya sudah mulai terasa. Ini lebih sulit dibanding yang aku duga," gumam sang Pemimpin Ritual, Rumi Kurogane.

'Mudah-mudahan Haruna-dono baik-baik saja', lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

**11.45 AM**

Perasaan khawatir dan was-was semakin membuncah. Cuaca semakin tidak bersahabat. Ekspresi ketakutan menyerang ribuan manusia. Ribuan manusia? Itu berarti tidak terkecuali para siswa-siswi sekolahan. Tapi terjadi keanehan di salah satu high school di Karakura, tepatnya Karakura High School. Segerombolan murid telah keluar dari gedung sekolah di jadwal yang tidak seharusnya. Jangan terfokus pada yang lainnya, terfokus saja pada 4 orang siswa yang sedang berjalan bersama menuju tepat tinggal masing-masing.

Rambut jingga, biru gelap, orange kecoklatan, dan coklat pekat, itu bukan warna pelangi, tapi warna rambut keempat orang ini. Si Jingga yang berjalan paling depan, disusul si Orange Kecoklatan yang berjalan beriringan dengan si Coklat Pekat, dan paling belakang si Biru Gelap. Tema perbincangan mereka tidak lain tentang cuaca yang berubah drastis dan keanehan pihak sekolah yang mengijinkan seluruh murid Karakura High School kembali ke kediaman masing-masing.

**11.55 AM**

Obrolan dan langkah mereka terhenti di saat hawa panas yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dari langit. Langit tetap gelap, tapi anehnya angin kencang yang selalu bersahabat dengan si langit gelap tidak terlihat. Yang ada hanya semilir angin lembut tapi hangat.

Mata terbelalak, keringat bercucuran, bibir bergetar, jantung berdetak puluhan kali lebih cepat, dada sesak, seluruh tubuh gemetar –semuanya terjadi di saat objek besar –bukan– objek raksasa perlahan muncul di hadapan mereka di langit, di atas kota Karakura.

"A…A…A…Apa itu?" Tanya Orihime penuh keterkejutan. Yang lain tetap diam. Tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Inoue,atau memang mereka tidak tahu jawabannya, atau mereka tidak punya kekuatan, bahkan untuk menggerakkan bibir. Seakan tubuh mereka membeku atas keterkejutan yang tidak bisa digambarkan secara rinci.

**11.57 AM**

Hening beberapa saat terbuyarkan saat salah satu dari mereka mendekat ke objek –bukan– tepatnya gerbang raksasa yang ukurannya mampu menelan keseluruhan Kota Karakura.

"Hei, Kurosaki!" panggil Ishida pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ichigo!" panggil Chad.

Jawaban, hanya desahan angin.

"Ku…Kurosaki-kun?" Panggil Inoue khawatir.

Jawaban, hening.

Si Kurosaki tetap melangkah.

Di saat ketiga sahabatnya ingin menghentikannya, mereka di hadang dan dihalangi oleh orang-orang yang tak diduga-duga. 'Apa mereka ingin mencelakainya?', 'Apa mereka pengkhianat?', atau 'Apa yang mereka rencanakan?', itulah pikiran yang membuncah di akal mereka di saat orang yang dipercayai melarang, menghalangi, dan menghadang untuk menolong si Sahabat berambut jingga, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

**11.59 AM**

Tangisan si Gadis berambut coklat panjang begitu deras di saat sang Pria memasuki gerbang raksasa. Teriakan, raungan, dan isakan begitu membahana memanggil nama si Pria. Dan panggilan untuk terakhir kalinya,

"KUROSAKI-KUN".

**12.00 PM, MATAHARI DI POSISI TERTINGGI**

Pintu Gerbang Raksasa, tertutup.

.

.

**DI WAKTU YANG SAMA, SOUL SOCIETY**

Suasana kacau, tidak terkendali, dan hawa dingin yang menyeruak dari benda raksasa yang seakan mampu menelan keseluruhan Seireitei. Suasana dan hawa ini tetap tidak hilang walaupun keterkejutan masih lekat mewarnai wajah penghuni Seireitei. Terutama di saat salah satu dari mereka mendekat ke sumber hawa dingin dengan langkah mantap. Langkahnya tidak terhenti walaupun hampir puluhan orang berusaha menghentikannya.

Panggilan dan teriakan sejadi-jadinya dari seorang pria berambut merah tidak digubrisnya. Teriakan terakhir si Pria menandakan menghilangnya si Gadis di balik pntu.

"RUKIA".

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

DICTIONARY :

Mahoutsukai : suku penyihir

Chihoukurou : Wilayah Hitam, tempat tinggal Mahoutsukai saat ini

Klan Kurogane : satu-satunya klan Mahoutsukai yang tersisa hingga saat ini

Soul King : Raja Roh, Raja Soul Society

Reihonbu Yokusei : tehnik Pengendalian pusat roh, tehinik milik klan Mahoutsukai

Akuma Ougi : Kipas Iblis, senjata Mahoutsukai, bentuk kipas besi hitam dan ada 2 yaitu ukuran kecil dan besar.

OC : Haruna Kurogane = ketua klan Kurogane, sekarang.

Rumi Kurogane = adik Haruna sekaligus kaki tangannya.

.

Wah…akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga.

Saya terima reviewnya dalam bentuk apapun, bahkan jika di flame nggak apa-apa, itu demi kemajuan menulis saya.

SEE YOU AGAIN di chapter selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Halo senpai sekalian…

Ini fic pertama, udah masuk ch.3, hehehe. Mungkin ada yg penasaran kenapa author cepet banget updatenya. Karna sy ini hanya anak sekolahan biasa yg g ada kerjaan selain makan, tidur, ngerjain PR kalau lg ada,ato belajar klw mau ulangan. Jd klw ada wkt luang d sekolah,ngerjain fic ini d kertas,lalu pulang k rumah tinggal ngetik dech, udah! Mumpung imajinasi lagi rame2nya di otak,sy nuangin imajinasi itu lwt tulisan walaupun g ada bakat sama skali dlm hal tulis menulis*jd apa bakat loe?**bikin susah orang lain*PLAKKK*

Selesai cuap2nya yg g jelas, kita bales review dulu.

**David** : keren? Terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya David. Ini udah di update. Oh, rukia udah muncul kok di , tenang aja. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya david…

**Reiji Mitsurugi** : baiklah klw begitu, sy panggil Reiji sj. Terima kasih sen…eh maksud sy Reiji*hehe belum terbiasa* atas pujiannya. Wah…dapet pengetahuan baru lg klw bilangan 3 kata hanya boleh dtulis dgn huruf. Mudah2an di udah jelasin ichi mau kemana tuh. terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya Reiji…

tErima kasih atas reviewnya. Sy seneng banget masih ada yang mau review fic gaje ini. Kita mulai sj. **HAPPY READING!**

.

**Disclaimer** : mustahil Bleach punya gue, gue nggak bias gambar, gambar rukia aja ebih bagus dari gambar gue*PLAKK*. Jadi pastinya Bleach punya Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo) yg jago gambar.

**Rated** : T

**Pairing** : Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

**Genre **: Adventure and Fantasy

**Warning **: membosankan, deskripsi dan cerita nggak jelas, OC, typo, gaje, aneh, nista, dsb.

**Summary** : Kematian adalah takdir yang tak mampu diubah. Tidak ada yang bisa menantangnya, tidak ada yang bisa mengelaknya, tidak ada yang bisa menghindarinya, semua orang tahu itu. Tapi sebenarnya masih ada satu takdir yang tidak mampu diubah dan hanya 2 insan ini yang mengetahuinya, Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

STRONGER

By : Ray Kousen 7

Chapter 3. Gerbang Penuntun Takdir

.

.

**SOUL SOCIETY, SEIREITEI, 11.29 AM**

Perempuan ini berdiri tegap di hadapan puluhan––tidak––ratusan pasukannya. Kedua mata tajamnya memperhatikan secara saksama dari kiri ke kanan dari kanan ke kiri seolah-olah sedang menghitung secara rinci jumlah mereka. Sibuk dengan kegiatannya, dia mengijinkan angin lembut mempermainkan rambut hitamnya –rambut hitam yang sudah sedikit lebih panjang setelah Perang Musim Dingin –Winter War, 17 bulan yang lalu. Bukan hanya rambut, dia pun mengacuhkan angin yang mulai mengajak haori putih –lambang pemimpin 13 divisi di Batalion 13 –untuk menari.

Apa ada seseorang yang dia tunggu? Atau apa ada _sesuatu_ yang sedang dia tunggu? Pikiran yang akan berkecamuk bagi mereka yang tidak melihat perubahan gelagat sang kapten bertinggi badan 150 cm itu sedari tadi, hanya keheningan. Mungkin pikiran ini pun telah menyerang para pasukan organisasi _assasin_ –organisasi pembunuh atau organisasi mata-mata –ini di Soul Society. Sayangnya, tidak ada satupun yang berani melakukan _interupsi_ terhadap komandan mereka yang juga menjabat sebagai salah satu kapten di divisi yang menaungi organisasinya.

Kapten bermarga _Fong_ –salah satu klan bangsawan golongan rendah di bawah naungan Klan Shihouin –menyipitkan matanya. Mungkin itu tanda bahwa dia mulai mengerti kerisauan para pasukannya. Tapi sayang sekali, bukan itu. Mungkin, mereka harus bersabar menunggu lagi karena dalam lamunan sang kapten, dia sedang mengulas kembali perintah khusus sang Komandan Kapten Batalion 13 beberapa waktu yang lalu, tepatnya 4 jam 39 menit yang lalu. Lebih mudahnya, panggil saja kapten ini Soifon-taichou –Kapten Soifon.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti, Soifon-taichou?" Tanya si kakek parau.

Seketika diam, belum ada jawaban yang terutarakan.

"Ya," jawaban Soifon akhirnya. Jawaban tegas tanpa nada keraguan. "Saya tidak tahu banyak tentang mereka. Bahkan, saya tidak tahu apapun tentang mereka. Tapi perintah tetaplah perintah," lanjutnya.

Dengan mata sipitnya, Komandan Kapten menatapnya tajam.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Soifon-taichou. Sisanya, aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan."

"Ya," jawabnya penuh hormat dan menghilang.

Ulasan masa lalu di otaknya berakhir saat si partner pemalas –Marechiyou Omaeda –datang mendekat dengan terengah-engah.

"Dasar…" gumam Soifon.

**11.30 AM**

"Fiuuh… akhirnya tahap pertama selesai," ucap Haruna sumringah. Dia meregangkan ototnya –tangan, kaki, dan seluruh anggota tubuh yang menegang sedari tadi. Awal ritual yang menguras energi membuat wanita cantik ini berpeluh keringat. Serasa –sudah lama sekali ketua Klan Kurogane ini tidak memperlihatkan kelelahan seperti ini.

"Apa Rumi-chan merasa seperti ini juga?" tanyanya pada angin. Angin kali ini cukup kencang, pikirnya. Bagaimana tidak? Si wanita sekarang berada di ketinggian lima ratus meter di atas kota para shinigami, Seireitei. Anginnya pun membawa hawa dingin yang cukup membuat wanita ini menggigil. Tapi ditanggapinya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Jantungku berdebar-debar. Waktunya semakin dekat," ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

**11.45 AM**

Gadis ini melaksanakan pekerjaannya dengan penuh semangat, tanpa kenal rasa lelah, tanpa tahu cuaca sedang berubah dengan drastisnya di luar sana. Tangan mungilnya menggores kuas di lembaran-lembaran putih dengan lincah, hampir tanpa jeda. Pandangan penuh keseriusan membuatnya tidak menyadari keberadaan atasannya yang telah berdiri di ambang pintu –memperhatikannya.

"Kau semangat sekali, Kuchiki," ujar sang pengunjung.

"Ukitake-taichou! Apa yang Anda lakukan di sana?" perempuan yang dipanggil Kuchiki –tepatnya Rukia Kuchiki – langsung berdiri dari meja kerjanya, mendekati kaptennya, seraya menunduk hormat.

Ukitake tersenyum. "Hanya memperhatikan keseriusan wakil kaptenku." Rukia menatap kaptennya keheranan. Walaupun si kapten tersenyum, dia menangkap siluet kekhawatiran dari wajah sang kapten. Ingin menanggapi, tapi semuanya sirna saat menatap langit yang didominasi awan abu-abu pekat. Menangkap perubahan ekspresi adik angkat ketua Klan Kuchiki, si kapten berambut putih kembali angkat suara.

"Cuacanya sudah berubah sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Sepertinya akan hujan deras," tanggap sang wakil kapten.

"Tidak akan hujan. Aku rasa _sesuatu_ yang besar akan muncul sebentar lagi. Langit hitam sebagai tanda sambutan akan datangnya _benda itu_." Rukia memandang si kapten tidak mengerti.

"Sebaiknya, kau pulang sekarang saja, Kuchiki. Kau sudah bekerja keras sejak pagi tadi," lanjutnya. Sebelum Rukia menanggapinya, dia sudah menjauh pergi.

Mengikuti anjuran sang kapten, Rukia melangkahkan kakinya mantap menuju _Kuchiki Manshion_. Wajah lelah setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu dengan kuas dan kertas –tak terlihat sama sekali. Yang terlihat malah sebaliknya, wajah semangat. Dia sendiri kurang mengerti. Hanya saja, si gadis berambut hitam ini merasa akan ada _sesuatu _yang bagus terjadi hari ini. Langkah terhenti saat mendengar suara panggilan yang akrab di telinganya. Rukia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sahabat berambut merah berlari mendekat kepadanya.

"Renji!" sapanya balik. Tidak mengindahkan Renji yang masih berusaha mengatur nafas, si Kuchiki melanjutkan, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin ke _Kuchiki Manshion_. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku laporkan kepada Kuchiki-taichou," tutur Renji dengan nafas yang mulai stabil. "Kuchiki-taichou sudah pulang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kelihatannya dia agak kurang sehat."

"Nii-sama," gumam Rukia khawatir. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan ke tempat yang di sebut _Kuchiki Manshion_. Tidak tahu _sesuatu _yang luar biasa menunggu mereka dalam waktu kurang dari 6 menit, tepatnya 5 menit lagi.

**11.55 AM**

Keriuhan, kekacauan, dan kegalauan menyerang para penghuni Seireitei saat ini. Mata yang terbelalak dan nafas yang hampir terhenti menjadi ekspresi yang paling mendominasi keseluruhan warga Seireitei. Begaimana tidak? Sebuah objek raksasa perlahan muncul di hadapan mereka. Objek yang pertama kali mereka lihat seumur hidup mereka. Hawa dingin semakin kuat saat objek itu semakin terlihat jelas. Tapi untungnya, hawa dinginnya tidak akan membekukan aliran darah mereka. Keterkejutanlah yang membuat mereka membeku dan membatu.

Kejadian ini mengundang perhatian kapten hampa ekspresi, Byakuya Kuchiki. Berdiri tak bergeming, Byakuya menatapnya takjub walaupun tidak begitu terlihat. Ketenangan yang selama ini selalu dijunjungnya, perlahan runtuh di hadapan objek tersebut. Memperhatikan dengan saksama, kedua tangan ketua Klan Kuchiki ini sedikit gemetar. Tapi hal itu, tidak membuat Byakuya gentar untuk melihat benda itu lebih dekat. Tapi dia urungkan niatnya, saat rekan sesama kapten lainnya mulai berdatangan menghampirinya.

"Oi, Kuchiki!" Byakuya melirik kapten berambut putih yang memanggilnya. Toushirou telah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Gerbang apa itu?" Tanya Toushirou.

"Jangan bertanya padaku, Hitsugaya-taichou," ucap Byakuya dingin. Toushirou meliriknya sesaat.

Pertanyaan yang sama bermunculan saat 5 kapten lainnya mulai berdatangan.

"Jadi, inilah yang membuatku gelisah sejak pagi tadi," ujar Shinji dengan tampang nanar. Rose dan Kensei yang ada di sebelahnya –menoleh kepadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu gerbang apa itu, tapi apapun itu –auranya menyeruak seperti lautan reiatsu. Seakan ingin menelan kita semua, hidup-hidup," ucap Komamura dengan keringat yang telah mengucur deras. 'Bahkan, auranya sangat berbeda dengan reiatsu. Aura yang luar biasa hebat yang pertama kali kurasakan,' batinnya lanjut.

Kenpachi Zaraki –yang biasanya berkomentar pedas atau bersemangat dengan sesuatu yang kuat, diam seribu bahasa. Entahlah, apa yang sedang melayang di benak salah satu kapten terkuat di Batalion 13 ini. Bahkan rekan kecilnya, Yachiru Kusajishi mengikuti keheningan sang kapten. Tapi keheningan Kenpachi tidak bertahan lama saat Komandan ke-2 Institusi Penelitian dan Pengembangan tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut berdiskusi.

Wajah tanpa seringaian licik Kapten Divisi ke-12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi menandai bahwa perbincangan ini benar-benar serius. "Aku tidak menyangka legenda itu benar-benar nyata," tutur Mayuri.

"Legenda?" sergah Kenpachi –yang mulai tertarik perbincangan ini.

"Sekarang bukan legenda lagi namanya. Gerbang yang hanya sekali muncul dalam seribu tahun," aku Mayuri. Semuanya terkejut, tanpa terkecuali. 'Tapi gerbang kali ini sedikit berbeda,' lanjutnya dalam hati. Dia memperhatikan dengan cermat setiap sudut dari gerbang raksasa yang masih tertutup itu.

Sebuah gerbang raksasa dengan pendeskripsian yang sulit diutarakan dalam sebuah angka. Walaupun mampu dijabarkan dengan sebuah nominal, tidak meyakinkan kalau penjabaran ukurannya akurat 100%. Mungkin keakuratan 60% pun masih diragukan. Karena itu, perbandingan, satu-satunya jalan untuk mendeskripsikannya ke dalam benak orang yang tidak melihtanya secara langsung atau hanya membayangkan dari sebuah tulisan.

Melihat bentuk gerbangnya, objek perbandingan yang cocok adalah _Gerbang Jigouku_ –Gerbang Neraka. Meninjau ukurannya, gerbang raksasa ini 20 kali lebih besar dari Gerbang Jigouku. Membayangkan –gerbang ini seakan mampu menelan keseluruhan Seireitei.

Melupakan ukurannya yang tidak mampu terlukis dalam benak, sebaiknya berubah haluan menuju warna putih yang mendominasinya. Mungkin tidak ada yang percaya, asal usul putih ini dikarenakan 75% unsur gerbangnya terbuat dari salju. Tidak mengherankan hawa dingin begitu menyeruak darinya. Sisi kanannya terdapat tonjolan gambar Bulan Sabit, sedangkan sisi kirinya terdapat tonjolan gambar Matahari. Begitu jelas terlihat, karena warna keduanya cukup kontras dengan warna putih salju di sekelilingnya –abu-abu.

Tapi hal yang terpenting dibanding keseluruhan penjelasan di atas adalah 2 buah rantai raksasa yang menghubungkan ujung atas dan bawah gerbang sembari melilit pada masing-masing gagang pintu. Warna rantainya senada dengan warna gagang dan pinggiran yang mengitari keseluruhan pintu gerbang tersebut –warna hitam pekat. Entahlah, mereka terbuat dari apa, tapi kelihatannya mereka bertiga terbuat dari bahan yang sama. Jika bisa menebak, mungkin terbuat dari baja hitam. Itu pun hanya terkaan dari pelaku yang melihatnya dari jauh. Jika jawaban itu benar, sungguh –bahannya sangat kontras dengan bahan dominasi pintu –yang terbuat dari unsur rapuh seperti salju.

Hingga saat ini, gerbang tersebut masih tertutup. Pertanyaan, sampai kapan? Apa _dia_ menunggu _tuannya_ untuk membukanya?

Sementara itu, Renji dan Rukia berubah haluan. Yang awalnya tujuan mereka ke kediaman Klan Kuchiki, sekarang bergerak menuju tempat dimana para kapten berkumpul.

"Oi, Rukia!" panggil Renji di belakang Rukia. "Aku tidak tahu gerbang apa itu? Tapi menurutku, sebaiknya kita menjauh dari sana."

"Kita tidak menuju ke gerbang itu. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke tempat Nii-sa…maksudku Kuchiki-taichou berada. Kapten lainnya juga berada di sana. Akan lebih baik bersama mereka," jelas Rukia.

Tapi kelihatannya penjelasan itu tidak berhasil membuat raut kekhawatiran Renji memudar. Instingnya memberitahunya untuk menjauhi gerbang itu, kalau bisa sejauh mungkin sampai gerbang itu tak terlihat lagi di pelupuk matanya. Namun kelihatannya, sifat khawatirnya tidak menular ke sahabatnya. Gadis itu malah terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Seolah-olah gerbang itu sudah familiar dengan si Kuchiki.

**11.57 AM**

Langkah dari kaki kecil Rukia di udara, dari satu atap ke atap lainnya, dengan teknik Shunpo – terhenti. Tepat di saat rantai gerbang di hadapannya terputus seketika. Gerbang itu terbuka –terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan ribuan –tidak– ratusan ribu –tidak– jutaan –tidak– bahkan milyaran rantai-rantai kecil yang terbentang _horizontal_ di ruang hampa hitam yang terpampang jelas di balik pintu. Seolah-olah _tuannya_ yang ditunggu telah datang.

Langkah gadis berambut kelam itu bahkan terhenti sebelum tiba di tempat para kapten berada. Terhenti sesaat, lalu tapak kakinya kembali melanjutkan tugasnya tanpa koordinasi otak dari Rukia. Anggapan kalau si gadis melangkah tanpa sadar semakin menguat dikarenakan dia telah melewati tempat yang seharusnya dia tuju sedari awalnya. Malaha, menuju tempat yang membuat seluruh penghuni Seireitei berekspresi tekejut.

Menyadari keanehan Wakil Kapten Divisi ke-13 tersebut, Renji dan kapten lainnya segera menyusul si gadis dan menghalanginya. Tapi mereka telah dikepung oleh pasukan khusus –bawahan salah satu kapten Batalion 13. Sudah terpampang jelas maksud para pasukan ini mengepung mereka –untuk menghalangi mereka yang dikepung mendekati gadis berambut hitam kelam yang sudah melangkah jauh di depan. Tapi jangan salah sangka kalau korban yang dikepung akan diam saja, khususnya bagi Kapten dan Wakil Kapten Divisi ke-6

Telah mengetahui sedari awal mereka berdua tidak akan berdiam diri –Komandan Onmitsukidou turun tangan langsung untuk memperingatkan, lebih tepatnya mengancam ketua Klan Kuchiki yang telah menarik pedangnya beberapa waktu yang lalu saat terjadinya pengepungan.

"Jangan paksa aku menggunakan cara yang lebih kasar dibandingkan ini, Byakuya Kuchiki. Ini adalah perintah dari Soutaichou. Biarkan Rukia Kuchiki pergi! Jangan ada yang berani menghalanginya!" tegas Soifon. Dia berada di hadapan Byakuya –dengan pedang yang siap memutuskan urat nadi leher kakak angkat Rukia jika berani bergerak sedikit saja.

Byakuya menanggapinya tenang, tidak mengubah ekspresi dinginnya. Mendengar kalimat, 'Perintah Komandan Kapten Batalion 13', kapten lainnya tidak ada yang bergerak. Kecuali satu orang, si rambut merah memberontak, tidak mengindahkan ancaman dari Kapten Divisi ke-2. Sayangnya, pemberontakan tersebut sia-sia belaka. Jumlah pasukan yang menghalangi melebihi perkiraan.

Di tempat lain, dua orang kapten berbeda warna rambut –putih dan coklat, sahabat yang sangat dekat, melakukan usaha yang sama dengan kapten yang lain –menghentikan laju langkah adik ipar ketua Klan Kuchiki. Sayang seribu sayang, lagi-lagi muncul penghalang lain. Dia adalah guru mereka sendiri.

"Genryuusei-sensei!" ucap Ukitake.

"Yama-jii, apa lagi ini? Hah…sepertinya kita harus berhenti di sini, Ukitake," tutur Kyouroku.

"Biarkan wakil kaptenmu mengetahui takdirnya, Juushirou. _Unmei Souseijiimon_ –Gerbang Takdir Kembar –telah datang menjemputnya," tegas Genryuusei, berbicara membelakangi kedua muridnya. Dia memegang selembar kertas. Berterimakasihlah pada angin –membantu mengetahui isi lembaran putih tersebut. Terdapat lambang Klan Kurogane di ujung bawah kirinya, lalu di bagian tengah tertulis nama, RUKIA KUCHIKI, dalam huruf katakana.

**11.59 AM**

Haruna Kurogane tersenyum penuh arti di saat si target Kuchiki selangkah lagi memasuki _Unmei Souseijimon. _

"Pergilah Rukia Kuchiki! Lihatlah takdirmu yang telah bertahan hampir 10 ribu tahun! Lihatlah rantai sebenarnya yang telah mengikatmu selama ini!" gumamnya.

**DUNIA MANUSIA, KOTA KARAKURA, 11.45 AM**

Perasaan khawatir dan was-was semakin membuncah. Cuaca semakin tidak bersahabat. Ekspresi ketakutan menyerang ribuan manusia. Ribuan manusia? Itu berarti tidak terkecuali para siswa-siswi sekolahan. Tapi terjadi keanehan di salah satu high school di Karakura, tepatnya Karakura High School. Segerombolan murid telah keluar dari gedung sekolah di jadwal yang tidak seharusnya. Jangan terfokus pada yang lainnya, terfokus saja pada 4 orang siswa yang sedang berjalan bersama menuju tepat tinggal masing-masing.

Rambut jingga, biru gelap, orange kecoklatan, dan coklat pekat, itu bukan warna pelangi, tapi warna rambut keempat orang ini. Si Jingga yang berjalan paling depan, disusul si Orange Kecoklatan yang berjalan beriringan dengan si Coklat Pekat, dan paling belakang si Biru Gelap. Tema perbincangan mereka tidak lain tentang cuaca yang berubah drastis dan keanehan pihak sekolah yang mengijinkan seluruh murid Karakura High School kembali ke kediaman masing-masing.

**11.55 AM**

Obrolan dan langkah mereka terhenti di saat hawa panas yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dari langit. Langit tetap gelap, tapi anehnya angin kencang yang selalu bersahabat dengan si langit gelap tidak terlihat. Yang ada hanya semilir angin lembut tapi hangat.

Mata terbelalak, keringat bercucuran, bibir bergetar, jantung berdetak puluhan kali lebih cepat, dada sesak, seluruh tubuh gemetar –semuanya terjadi di saat objek besar –bukan– objek raksasa perlahan muncul di hadapan mereka di langit, di atas kota Karakura.

Sebuah gerbang dengan ukuran hampir sama –tidak – sama persis dengan gerbang misterius yang muncul di Dunia Roh atau Soul Society. Panjang dan lebar sama. Jika kedua unsur itu sama, sudah pasti luasnya pun sama. Sayangnya, unsur yang lain tidak senada. Untuk gerbang ini, warna yang mendominasinya adalah lawan dari putih –hitam. Bukan hanya itu, hawa yang menyeruak pun sangat berbeda, lawan dari hawa dingin –hawa panas.

Tapi ada 2 hal yang tidak akan luput dari mata yang melihatnya. Yang pertama, 2 buah rantai raksasa kembar. Dan yang kedua, lambang raja yang mengendalikan siang dan malam, tonjolan gambar Matahari dan Bulan di kedua sisi pintunya.

Tidak ada yang tahu misteri apa yang tersimpan di balik kedua hal tersebut. Tapi yang jelas, gerbang ataupun pintu, baik ukuran kecil, sedang, besar bahkan raksasa sekalipun –berfungsi sebagai pijakan awal untuk memasuki sebuah ruang, dimensi, atau dunia yang mungkin sudah terbayangkan di benak makhluk yang memasukinya atau sebaliknya.

"A…A…A…Apa itu?" Tanya Orihime penuh keterkejutan. Yang lain tetap diam. Tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Inoue,atau memang mereka tidak tahu jawabannya, atau mereka tidak punya kekuatan, bahkan untuk menggerakkan bibir. Seakan tubuh mereka membeku atas keterkejutan yang tidak bisa digambarkan secara rinci.

**11.57 AM**

Hening beberapa saat terbuyarkan saat salah satu dari mereka mendekat ke objek –bukan– tepatnya gerbang raksasa yang ukurannya mampu menelan keseluruhan Kota Karakura.

"Hei, Kurosaki!" panggil Ishida pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ichigo!" panggil Chad.

Jawaban, hanya desahan angin.

"Ku…Kurosaki-kun?" Panggil Inoue khawatir.

Jawaban, hening.

Si Kurosaki tetap melangkah.

Ishida yang jengah karena si jingga tidak mengindahkan panggilan mereka, berlari kecil menghampirinya. Tapi yang didapatnya saat berada di hadapan Ichigo adalah tatapan kosong dan hampa seolah-olah si jingga ini adalah mayat hidup atau sebuah robot yang dikendalikan oleh tuannya dari jarak jauh.

"Ku…Kurosaki?" panggil Ishida lagi ragu-ragu, memegang bahu si rival. Tidak mendapat balasan dari panggilannya. Alih-alih balasan, Ichigo malah menyingkirkan tangan Ishida pelan dan tetap melangkah mantap menuju tujuannya –gerbang yang telah terbuka lebar tepat di saat waktu menunjukkan 11.57 AM. Gerbang yang terbuka itu memperlihatkan ruang hampa putih dengan milyaran rantai kecil terbentang _horizontal_ di dalamnya –seakan memanggil si Sulung Kurosaki dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti atau suara yang tak terdengar.

Di saat ketiga sahabatnya ingin menghentikannya, mereka di hadang dan dihalangi oleh orang-orang yang tak diduga-duga. 'Apa mereka ingin mencelakainya?', 'Apa mereka pengkhianat?', atau 'Apa yang mereka rencanakan?', itulah pikiran yang membuncah di akal mereka di saat orang yang dipercayai melarang, menghalangi, dan menghadang untuk menolong si Sahabat berambut jingga, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ryuuken? Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Ishida, saat sang ayahlah yang menghadangnya.

"Untuk kali ini, aku tidak akan peduli kau memanggil ayahmu sendiri dengan nama pertamanya. Sebagai gantinya, jangan berani bergerak di posisimu sekarang, Uryuu! Jika tidak, jangan salahkan ayahmu ini jika kau tidak bisa melihat hari esok lagi," ancam Ryuuken.

Di saat Ishida tidak mampu bergerak, Orihime mengambil kesempatan untuk menghampiri Ichigo. Tapi…

"Kau pun sama, Inoue. Jangan bergerak kemanapun mulai dari sini!" tutur si penghalang kedua.

"Yoruichi-san? Tapi, Kurosaki-kun…" ucap Inoue terbata-bata. Air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tahu. Biarkan saja!" perintah Yoruichi.

"Apa artinya ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Orihime bingung.

"Kami tidak bisa memberitahu alasannya," sela si penghalang ketiga yang muncul tepat di depan Chad, saat pria bertubuh besar ini bersiap maju menghadang Ichigo.

"Urahara-san?" bentak Chad.

"Aku mengerti perasaan kalian bertiga. Tapi untuk kali ini, kami tidak akan memberitahukan apa-apa. Ini sesuatu yang tidak perlu kalian ketahui. Jadi, tolong mengertilah! Biarkan Kurosaki-san pergi!" tegas Urahara.

Sementara itu, si bungsu Kurosaki berambut hitam –Karin Kurosaki berlari dengan raut kecemasan, mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa di tubuh. Tidak memperdulikan nafasnya yang semakin pendek dan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Semua itu tidak diindahkannya, demi satu tujuan –menuju benda raksasa yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas kota tempat tinggalnya dan demi satu nama –'Ichi-nii'. Panggilan akrab untuk kakak yang disayanginya itu, hampir ribuan kali terucap baik dalam batinnya atau gumaman pelan dari bibirnya.

Karin tidak peduli gerbang apa itu? Untuk tujuan apa benda itu muncul? Dia tidak peduli. Di dalam otaknya, hanya ada satu kata –berlari dan berlari. Tapi kaki kecilnya terhenti saat salah satu anggota keluarganya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Orang itu berpenampilan tidak biasa, bisa dikatakan ini pertama kalinya orang itu –lebih tepatnya pria itu, berwujud shinigami dihadapan gadis kecil ini. Terkejut? Itu sudah pasti. Karin sangat terkejut, banyak pertanyaan yang merongrong otaknya. Tapi entah kenapa, Karin menomorduakan hal itu. Rasa khawatir pada kakak laki-lakinya lebih diutamakan. Di saat ingin melanjutkan langkahnya, shinigami itu seakan menghadangnya.

"Oyaji, aku tidak akan bertanya tentang penampilanmu sekarang. Tapi jangan menghalangiku!" tegas Karin kepada shinigami itu –tepatnya ayahnya sendiri, Isshin Kurosaki.

"Langkahmu berhenti di sini, Karin. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kakakmu," ucap Isshin dengan tatapan serius nan sendu, berusaha membuat putrinya mengerti.

"Apa Oyaji tidak mengkhawatirkan Ichi-nii? Apa Oyaji ingin mencelakai Ichi…" penuturan –lebih tepatnya teriakan pada ayahnya terhenti. Hanya kegelapan yang perlahan menyelimuti penglihatan Karin. Gumaman pelan terucap dari bibirnya sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup.

"Ichi-nii."

_Hakafuku_ –salah satu teknik kidou –yang digunakan oleh sang ayah untuk menenangkan sang putri. Lebih tepatnya, membuatnya menjadi putri tidur untuk sementara waktu.

"Maaf! Karin!"

**11.59 AM**

Tidak terlihat raut kesedihan dan kekhawatiran dari wajahnya. Yang ada malah senyum kebanggaan yang jarang diperlihatkannya. Padahal, sang putra sudah semakin jauh dari jarak penglihatannya.

"Orang tua mana yang tidak mengkhawatirkan putranya di saat punggung kecilnya semakin tak terlihat? Orang tua mana yang ingin mencelakai putranya sendiri? Tapi kekhawatiran dan ketakutan seorang ayah harus dinomorduakan, di saat kepercayaan kepada sang putra untuk menentukan takdirnya sendiri menjadi nomor satu. Apalagi, kali ini Ichigo tidak akan pergi untuk menempuh bahaya seperti biasanya. Dia hanya akan pergi untuk menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri takdir apa yang telah dilaluinya selama 10 ribu tahun. Jadi, tunggulah! Ichigo pasti akan kembali, Karin," jelasnya kepada sang putri yang telah tertidur beberapa waktu yang lalu di gendongannya.

Kepala keluarga Kurosaki ini memegang selembar kertas. Terdapat lambang Klan Kurogane dan bertuliskan nama anak sulungnya, ICHIGO KUROSAKI, dalam huruf kanji.

Di lain tempat…

Tangisan si gadis berambut coklat panjang begitu deras di saat sang pria memasuki gerbang raksasa. Teriakan, raungan, dan isakan begitu membahana memanggil nama si pria. Dan panggilan untuk terakhir kalinya,

"KUROSAKI-KUN".

**12.00 PM, MATAHARI DI POSISI TERTINGGI**

Pintu Gerbang Raksasa, tertutup.

**DI WAKTU YANG SAMA, SOUL SOCIETY**

Suasana kacau, tidak terkendali, dan hawa dingin yang menyeruak dari benda raksasa yang seakan mampu menelan keseluruhan Seireitei. Suasana dan hawa ini tetap tidak hilang walaupun keterkejutan masih lekat mewarnai wajah penghuni Seireitei. Terutama di saat salah satu dari mereka mendekat ke sumber hawa dingin dengan langkah mantap. Langkahnya tidak terhenti walaupun hampir puluhan orang berusaha menghentikannya.

Panggilan dan teriakan sejadi-jadinya dari seorang pria berambut merah tidak digubrisnya. Teriakan terakhir si pria menandakan menghilangnya si gadis di balik pntu.

"RUKIA".

**DUNIA TANPA NAMA, TEPATNYA BELUM DIKETAHUI**

Hamparan pasir putih menjadi pemandangan pertama saat tiba di dunia ini. Apakah ini Dunia Pasir Putih? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu –terutama dua orang yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri di dua tempat tempat yang berbeda yang cukup berjauhan.

Lain halnya dengan dua orang ini. Mungkin, mereka adalah penghuni dunia asing ini.

"Mereka sudah datang," ujar si wanita.

"Iya. Aku akan memerintahkan Maimeie dan Mailin menjemput mereka," tanggap si pria mulai menjauh dari si wanita.

Seperginya si pria, si wanita tersenyum lembut. Dia bergumam pada diri sendiri.

"Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki. Selamat datang di _Destin Lume_."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Wah…akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga.

Saya terima reviewnya dalam bentuk apapun, bahkan jika di flame nggak apa-apa, itu demi kemajuan menulis saya.

SEE YOU AGAIN di chapter selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Halo semua…

Ini fic pertama udah masuk **ch. 4.**

Maafkan sy yg nggak update lebih dari 2 minggu. Soalnya, laptopnya dibawa pergi ma kakak sy, dinas keluar kota. Ya mau bagaimana lg, laptopnya memang punya kakak sy sih. Tp selama 2 minggu tuh sy tetap lanjutin nulis fic, pastinya nulisnya di kertas. Jd pas kakak sy pulang, tinggal ngetik dech.

Selesai cuap2nya, balas review yg nggak login, bg yg login sy udah balas di PM-nya masing2.

**ChappyBerry Lover** : Maafkan sy Chappy-san, updatenya lama. Alasannya seperti yg sy kemukakan di atas. Sy pasti berusaha untuk cepat update setiap chapter fic sy, tapi namanya jg manusia punya banyak masalah walaupun sy g punya kerjaan terlalu berarti selain sekolah pastinya,hehe. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya Chappy-san…

Dimulai saja ya! **HAPPY READING!**

.

**Disclaimer** : Bleach punya Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo), mangaka hebat yg telah nyiptain berbagai karakter unik kayak Rukia, Ichigo, Toushiro, Gin, dan semua karakter hebat di Bleach.

**Rated** : T

**Pairing** : Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki

**Genre **: Adventure and Fantasy

**Warning **: canon, membosankan, deskripsi dan cerita nggak jelas, OC, typo, gaje, aneh, nista, dsb.

**Summary** : Kematian adalah takdir yang tak mampu diubah. Tidak ada yang bisa menantangnya, tidak ada yang bisa mengelaknya, tidak ada yang bisa menghindarinya, semua orang tahu itu. Tapi, sebenarnya masih ada satu takdir yang tidak mampu diubah, dan hanya dua insan ini yang mengetahuinya Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

**STRONGER**

By : Ray Kousen7

Chapter 4. Destin Lume

.

.

Si Jingga terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tengah-tengah hamparan luas pasir putih. Dada bidangnya bertumbukan dengan gumpalan pasir.

Angin berusaha mengusiknya dengan mengibarkan pelan pakaian dan rambut senjanya. Sayangnya, tidak cukup berhasil.

Angin belum menyerah.

Angin meminta bantuan unsur lain, pasir. Tidak sulit menemukan unsur ini. Di sekeliling si pemuda berlimpah ruah pasir putih. Menerbangkan partikel ringan itu menuju salah satu indra paling sensitif si Jingga, hidung.

Kelihatannya, upaya yang satu ini cukup berhasil.

Walau matanya belum terbuka, tangan kirinya aktif mengusap hidung mancungnya hingga kemerahan. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga indra penglihatannya terbuka. Matanya mulai berkedip. Akhirnya, bola mata coklatnya terlihat juga walaupun dengan tubuh yang masih terbaring. Tangannya masih aktif dengan si hidung.

Cukup lama si Jingga menahannya. Akhirnya, suara bersin karena hidung yang tersumbat pasir terdengar juga. Suara bersinnya terdengar nyaring di dunia hampa suara itu karena hanya desahan angin dan desiran pasir sebagai alunan suara di tempat si Jingga terbaring. Gabungan kedua alunan itu tidak cukup untuk mengubah opini kalau tempat itu sangat hening.

Mendapatkan kembali kesadaran sepenuhnya, si rambut senja bangkit lalu duduk bersila, mengedarkan pandangan sekelilingnya.

"Di mana ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Pertanyaan yang normal untuk seseorang yang tiba di tempat asing.

Pertanyaan pertama belum terjawab, pertanyaan kedua meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Mengapa aku mengenakan ini?" tanyanya lagi. Pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada pakaian yang dikenakannya. Pakaian yang mengingatkannya dengan peristiwa di saat ia kehilangan seluruh kekuatan Shinigaminya kimono putih.

Walau kedua pertanyaan itu belum terjawab, si Jingga berdiri tegap. Pandangannya menerawang jauh, menyipitkan matanya berusaha mencari seseorang atau sesuatu yang mampu menjawab pertanyaannya. Sia-sia belaka. Yang ada hanya hamparan pasir putih, sejauh apapun ia memandang. Tidak ada benda apapun apalagi makhluk hidup.

Lelah dengan kegiatannya yang hanya menghabiskan waktu tanpa hasil, ia membersihkan pasir yang sedikit menempel di wajahnya. Ekspresi heran tiba-tiba terpampang di wajahnya.

"Aneh. Apa ini benar-benar pasir? Ini lebih mirip salju, tapi tidak dingin," lirihnya, mengusap benda putih mirip pasir itu di tangannya.

Menikmati keheranannya, tiba-tiba pijakan dan gundukan pasir di sekitarnya bergetar.

"Gempa?"

Belum terjawab. Getarannya semakin hebat sampai-sampai si Jingga jatuh terduduk tanpa koordinasi otak karena tak mampu menyeimbangkan dirinya dengan getaran tersebut.

"Tidak di Jepang, di sini juga ada gempa," ungkapnya tak karuan, membandingkan dengan negara asalnya.

Lama kelamaan, gempanya semakin hebat, membuat si Jingga kelinglungan berusaha mencari pegangan atau tempat perlindungan, dan di saat genting seperti ini keadaan sekitarnya sungguh tidak mendukung. Penglihatannya sedikit memudar karena getaran hebat. Belum mampu mengatasi situasinya dengan baik, suara debukan keras mulai terdengar.

Getaran gempanya berbanding lurus dengan suara debukan itu. Semakin hebat getarannya, suara debukannya pun semakin terdengar keras. Suara debukan terdengar secara _konstan_. Sedetik terdengar, sedetik berikutnya tidak, sedetik kemudian terdengar lagi, lalu sedetiknya lagi tidak, begitulah seterusnya. Lebih jelasnya, terdengar seperti seorang yang melompat dengan _frekuensi _yang teratur.

Yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang, suara debukan itu mendekat ke arah si rambut senja. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah. Tidak peduli itu apa. Yang pastinya bukan sesuatu yang kecil, berukuran besar.

Walau pandangan mata yang mulai memudar, tapi bukan berarti di tak mampu melihat sesuatu mendekat ke arahnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, memperjelas pandangannya.

Dengan posisi yang masih terduduk, ia masih berusaha menerka sesuatu itu. Matanya melebar seketika setelah si benda sudah mulai terlihat jelas. Ralat bukan benda, melainkan makhluk hidup dengan ukuran yang masih belum bisa dipastikan karena jarak yang masih cukup jauh.

Setelah si Jingga sedikit mampu menerka ukurannya dengan spontan dia menggerakkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Otaknya memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk jangan mengulur waktu lagi, segeralah menghindar dari makhluk itu. Tapi kelihatannya kali ini kerja si otak sangat lamban, susah berkoordinasi dengan tubuhnya.

'Sial!' umpatnya dalam hati. 'Makhluk apa itu?' lanjutnya.

Pertanyaan kali ini terjawab, setelah si makhluk telah terlihat dengan jelas. Sibuk dengan pertanyaan bodohnya sendiri, tanpa peduli keselamatan, si makhluk-lebih tepatnya hewan raksasa telah berada tepat di hadapannya.

Bagi manusia, hewan ini tergolong _mamalia_, jenis _primata_. Dijuluki hewan dengan intelijen tinggi. Hampir keseluruhan tubuh hewan ini berbulu. Ciri-ciri paling _siginifikan_, panca indra hewan ini hampir serupa dengan manusia.

Melihat lebih dekat wujud makhluk itu, si Jingga teringat dengan wujud asli zanpakutou salah satu sahabatnya di Soul Society. Wujud asli _Zabimaru_, zanpakutou Renji Abarai, sejenis dengan si makhluk dihadapannya.

Apa makhluk ini babun? Gorilla? Simpanse? Orang utan? Terserah mana yang benar yang pastinya hewan ini sejenis kera. Hanya saja ukuran hewan di hadapannya ratusan kali lipat lebih besar dengan yang sering dilihatnya. Kera raksasa.

Pucat pasi, keringat dingin mengucur, bahkan menelan ludah pun sangat susah seolah-olah ada tonjolan besar di tenggorokannya. Ia tak mampu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah si hewan dengan kedua matanya langsung. Pandangannya hanya mengarah pada sepasang kaki dan tangan berbulu merah dengan ukuran super besar.

Tiba-tiba angin cukup kencang menerpa kepalanya. Si Jingga tahu itu bukan angin alami, tapi angin buatan si hewan. Angin yang berasal dari hidung besarnya, lebih tepatnya napas dari hidungnya. Ia tahu karena suara napasnya yang terdengar jelas saat menghembuskannya.

Si rambut senja lelah menunduk. Ia menyerah.

Diangkat kepalanya untuk melihat jelas si wajah raksasa. Tidak terlalu berbeda dengan yang dibayangkannya. Ukuran raksasa, berbulu merah, lebih mirip gorila.

Mata kecilnya yang berwarna kecoklatan menatap tajam si Jingga. Si Jingga pun tidak mau kalah, berbalik menatapnya untuk menutupi sikap tegangnya. Ketegangannya berubah saat mendengar seseorang bicara selain ia di tempat itu.

"Jangan menatap Maimeie begitu, Jingga! Jika Jingga tidak berhenti, Maimeie tidak akan tahan menjadikan Jingga suami Maimeie," ucap seseorang ralat si gorila raksasa, lebih tepatnya gorila raksasa yang bisa bicara.

Si rambut senja hanya bisa membelalakkan mata dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kau…bisa…bicara?" tanyanya terbata-bata, jari telunjuk yang ia arahkan pada si gorilla sedikit bergetar mengikuti irama keterkejutannya.

Si gorilla menanggapi. "Tidak ada yang bilang Maimeie tidak bisa bicara 'kan?"

"Maimeie?"

"Itu namaku, Jingga."

Belum mampu mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya, tangan kekar si gorilla mencengkram tubuh si Jingga.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya.

"Maimeie diperintahkan untuk menjemput Jingga. Maksud Maimeie, Ichigo Kurosaki," tandas Maimeie.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

Pertanyaan Ichigo belum dijawab, si gorila sudah membawanya pergi mengacuhkan permintaan Ichigo untuk diturunkan atau dilepaskan.

.

.

Gempa hebat terjadi di tempat lain. Mungkin kata 'gempa' sudah tidak cocok karena penyebabnya bukan secara alamiah. Penyebabnya sama dengan yang dialami si Jingga.

Gorila raksasa berbulu abu-abu dengan ukuran lebih besar bergerak lincah di tengah padang. Sedikit berbeda dengan keadaan Ichigo yang dibawa paksa oleh gorila penjemputnya, gadis berambut kelam dengan wajah sumringah duduk manis di atas kepala gorila yang menjemputnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan memberitahuku tempat apa ini, Mailin?" tanya si gadis. Rambut kelam dan kimono putihnya kimono putih yang mengingatkannya saat dikurung di _Senzaikyuu_berkibar kencang diterpa angin.

"Bukankah saya sudah katakan kalau itu bukan tugas saya. Ada orang yang lebih pantas untuk memberitahu Rukia-chan. Tugas saya hanya menjemput Rukia-chan, tidak lebih dari itu," jelas gorila raksasa abu-abu yang dipanggil Mailin.

Gadis bermata ungu ini menghela napas. "Baiklah kalau begitu," sahutnya. Ia memandang sekeliling. "Apa di dunia ini hanya ada pasir putih saja?" tambahnya.

"Itu bukan pasir seperti di dunia Rukia-chan."

Mailin tetap melaju lincah walaupun sesekali si gadis mungil mengajaknya bicara.

"Sudah kuduga. Lalu benda apa itu sebenarnya?" tanyanya kembali.

"Bukankah saya sudah katakan? Ada orang yang akan menjelaskan semuanya," tandas Mailin kembali, menegaskan kepada gadis yang berada di atas kepalanya untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah! Aku paham."

Rukia menyerah juga.

Bertumpuk pertanyaan di benaknya, tapi pada akhirnya tak ada satu pun yang terjawab. Hanya menunggu yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hingga tiba di tempat tujuan. Lebih tepat, tempat tujuan utama yang membuatnya berada di dunia asing ini. Itulah yang dikatakan Mailin padanya.

Mata ungunya menerawang jauh ke depan lalu beralih ke langit. Warna langit yang tidak biasa putih keabua-abuan ditambah 'benda aneh' yang melayang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Benda aneh itu seperti pita putih, melayang di langit menuju arah yang berlawanan. Ia juga sadar, langit begitu hampa, tanpa awan, tanpa bintang, tanpa Bulan, tanpa Matahari, tanpa objek sama sekali, kecuali pita putih yang melayang tadi. Bahkan, ia tidak tahu sekarang siang hari atau malam hari.

Ia hanya bisa menghela napas. Pertanyaan yang terus membanjirinya membuat kepalanya pening. Ia hanya bisa berharap, masih bisa bersabar, menahan penasarannya hingga tiba di tempat tujuan, bertemu dengan orang yang akan menjelaskan semuanya hingga rasa penasarannya mengering.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama. Terlihat sesuatu dari kejauhan. Ia belum mampu memastikan apa itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihatnya lebih jelas. Percuma saja. 'Sesuatu' itu masih cukup jauh untuk mampu ditangkap pandangan matanya.

"Rukia-chan sudah melihatnya? Di sanalah tempatnya," sahut Mailin, berusaha membantu mengurangi rasa penasaran Rukia.

Rukia memastikan. "Benarkah?"

"Iya," jawab Mailin. "Berpegangan Rukia-chan!" perintahnya.

Si pemilik mata ungu ini sudah paham maksud perintah gorila. Mailin akan meningkatkan kecepatannya. Rukia memperbaiki posisi duduknya, memegang erat bulu abu-abu lebat Mailin agar tidak terjatuh.

Kecepatan dua kali lipat dibanding sebelumnya. Bukannya ketakutan, Rukia kelihatan sangat menikmatinya, sumringah di wajahnya sebagai bukti.

'Sesuatu' itu sudah mulai terlihat jelas. Ditambah warnanya yang _kontras_ dengan warna pasir di sekitarnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat jelas. Rukia menyipitkan matanya lagi. Usahanya kali ini tidak sia-sia.

Dari posisinya, 'sesuatu' itu terlihat seperti menara yang sangat tinggi. Saking tingginya, menara itu seakan menembus, merobek, atau mencakar langit. Rukia tak mampu melihat ujung menara yang menjulang ke langit itu.

Semakin dekat, bentuk menara itu mengingatkan Rukia dengan Menara Putih di Soul Society, _Senzaikyuu_. Hanya saja, warna menara ini kebalikannya, hitam Menara Hitam. Selain itu, ia tak mampu melihat atap menara.

Semakin dekat, semakin jelas. Bukan hanya tinggi, menara itu sangat besar, luar biasa besar. Warna hitam pekat mendominasi pandangan. Menara itu menjulang tinggi di tengah-tengah padang pasir.

Berada tepat di hadapan menara, si gadis berambut kelam menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat kecil di hadapan menara ini. Bahkan, untuk Mailin yang merupakan gorila raksasa masih sangat kecil. Rukia juga sadar perlu puluhan tahun-ralat ratusan tahun untuk mampu mengelilingi menara ini, kembali ke posisi semula. Dengan syarat, menempuhnya dengan berjalan, bukan menunggangi seekor gorila raksasa.

Ia turun dari kepala Mailin mendekat ke menara tersebut, tertarik menyentuhnya dengan jari kecilnya.

'Dindingnya, terbuat dari besi?' batinnya.

Keheranan belum mereda, ada sesuatu mendekat ke arah mereka berdua sesuatu yang besar.

"Akhirnya mereka datang juga," ujar Mailin.

"Mereka? Siapa?"

Pertanyaan belum terjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyanyian ralat teriakan yang asalnya searah dengan 'sesuatu' yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Rasanya aku pernah mendengar suara itu?" lirih Rukia.

Sesuatu itu semakin jelas terlihat. Makhluk yang sejenis dengan makhluk abu-abu di sampingnya, hanya saja yang satu ini berbulu merah. Si makhluk memegang sesuatu di cengkaraman tangan kanannya. 'Sesuatu' yang berwarna senja.

Suara teriakan itu semakin jelas terdengar. Suara teriakan itu berasal dari 'sesuatu' di genggaman si makhluk. Lebih tepatnya, itu bukan sesuatu tapi manusia.

Warna rambut yang sangat mudah dikenali dan suara yang begitu akrab di telinganya, Rukia tidak perlu bertanya lagi siapa pemilik teriakan itu. Ia yang paling mengenalnya.

Pertanyaan siapa pemilik teriakan terjawab. Tapi, pertanyaan lain kembali bermunculan.

"Oi! Lepaskan!" teriaknya, semakin mendekat ke arah Rukia.

Si makhluk berhenti, tepat di hadapan makhluk abu-abu yang serupa dirinya. Si makhluk masih menggenggam korbannya yang terengah-engah hebat.

"Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku, ya?" keluhnya, tidak mengetahui gadis yang sangat dikenalnya berada tepat di belakangnya. Ya, ia tidak melihatnya karena ia membelakangi si gadis. "Jadi, sekarang mengapa kau…" ucapannya terhenti karena disela oleh suara yang sangat _familiar_ di telinganya.

"Ichigo," sahut suara itu.

Ichigo berbalik, tetap di pegangan si makhluk. Matanya terbelalak melihat gadis berambut kelam di hadapannya.

"Rukia?" balas Ichigo.

Untuk saat ini, biarkan desahan angin, desiran pasir, dan napas mereka sendiri sebagai alunan pertemuan mereka di dunia asing ini. Bertatapan, mereka berdua tenggelam ke dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Selamat Berry-chan! Berry-chan akhirnya bertemu dengan pacar Berry-chan," sela makhluk berbulu merah, Maimeie.

Dengan spontan, Ichigo mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Pacar? Siapa yang kau maksud? Dan jangan memanggilku Berry, namaku Ichigo Kurosaki," jelas Ichigo geram. "Apa kau akan memegangku terus? Cepat turunkan aku!" lanjutnya.

"Padahal, sudah bertemu pacar, tapi Berry-chan masih saja galak," tanggap si makhluk seraya menurunkan Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia sudah menyerah untuk membuat Maimeie mengerti.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia yang berlari kecil mendekatinya.

"Rukia. Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu , Bodoh."

Yang dipanggil 'bodoh' hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ichigo menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Ketidaksadaran dirinya, bertemu Maimeie, hingga pertemuannya dengan Rukia. Begitu pula dengan Rukia, tidak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi Ichigo. Hanya saja Rukia menikmati tunggangan Mailin. Dan Ichigo? Sepanjang jalan yang dilakukannya hanya berteriak tak karuan.

"Rukia, siapa itu Mailin?"

Yang ditanya, menjawabnya dengan menggunakan jempol terbalik ke belakang.

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Kelihatannya ia baru sadar kalau ada makhluk raksasa selain Maimeie. Ia terlalu menikmati obrolannya dengan Rukia.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan luas yang terang, berbentuk lingkaran, dan tanpa atap. Hampir keseluruhan tembok putihnya menyuguhkan _relief_ukiran dan lukisan yang tak dimengerti orang awam.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut putih panjang yang diikat dengan bentuk ekor kuda, berdiri bergeming di pinggir ruangan tersebut. Tatapan seriusnya membuat wajah yang sudah penuh kerutan semakin mengkerut.

Mendengar seseorang mendekat kepadanya dari belakang tetap membuatnya bergeming.

"Mereka sudah berada di bawah," ucap pria yang mendekat itu.

Si pria memiliki rambut putih sebahu, berjenggot panjang hingga dada yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya, mata sipit, dan sedikit kerutan di wajah.

"Iya, aku tahu," jawab wanita di hadapannya, berbalik menghadap si pria. "Sebaiknya kita segera menyambut mereka. Sebagai tuan rumah, tidak sopan membuat kedua tamu berharga kita menunggu."

"Ucapan itu seharusnya kutujukan padamu. Sejak tadi kau hanya berdiri diam di sini."

"Aku diam tanpa suara, tapi tidak diam dalam pikiran dan hati," ucap si wanita seraya tersenyum. "Hanya saja hari ini serasa mimpi bertemu dengan mereka berdua," lanjutnya.

"Mimpi?" Si pria mengernyit heran. "Terdengar seperti kita bisa mengalaminya saja. Kita bukan manusia," tegasnya.

Si wanita memperdalam senyumannya. "Aku tahu," singkatnya, berjalan melewati si pria menuju pintu keluar. "Kau ternyata tidak bisa di ajak bercanda, Ra," teriaknya dari luar ruangan.

Si pria hanya bisa menghela napas. "Bercanda hanya untuk manusia, Ru," lirihnya.

.

.

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, dua ekor makhluk berbeda warna merah dan abu-abu mendaki menara hitam dengan lincahnya. Seolah-olah sedang berlomba menuju garis finish, mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau kalah. Jika si merah mendahului si abu-abu, maka si abu-abu akan berusaha untuk mendahului si merah, begitulah seterusnya.

Laju gerak yang tak diperlambat sedikit pun seakan membuat mereka melupakan keadaan dua penumpang penting di kepala masing-masing, Ichigo dan Rukia.

Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Rukia. Ia begitu menikmatinya. Sekarang, ia pun mulai sedikit mengerti mengapa makhluk sejenis Maimeie dan Mailin diperlukan di dunia ini.

Lain halnya dengan Ichigo. Ia sedang tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya, memasang wajah serius, teringat perbincangannya dengan Maimeie dan Mailin sebelum mendaki ke menara hitam ini.

Maimeie dan Mailin adalah saudara kembar. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan mereka berdua sendiri, siapa yang kakak dan adik. Mereka diciptakan bersamaan. Ichigo pun baru tahu bahwa Maimeie adalah betina dan Mailin adalah jantan. Itulah mengapa ukuran tubuh Mailin lebih besar dibanding Maimeie.

Ia pun merongrong mereka berdua dengan beribu pertanyaan. Tapi semuanya sia-sia. Jawabannya seperti sebelumnya bahwa Mailin dan Maimeie hanya ditugaskan menjemput mereka. Orang yang bertugas menjelaskan semuanya menunggu mereka di puncak menara ini.

Ichigo pun teringat saat ia menyentuh tembok menara ini. Ia seolah-olah sedang menyentuh mata pisau zanpakutou-nya dalam bentuk Bankai, _Tensa Zangetsu_.

Lamunan Ichigo buyar di saat makhluk yang ditungganginya, Maimeie mempercepat laju geraknya.

Ia yakin wajahnya sekarang sudah pucat pasi karena tidak tahan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia pun hampir saja terjatuh. Andaikan sekarang ia tidak kehilangan kekuatannya, tiba di atas menara ia akan memberi pelajaran berharga pada makhluk ini.

Kecepatan Maimeie tidak terkendalikan lagi.

Akhirnya, mereka tiba di puncak menara. Karena kecepatan yang luar biasa, Maimeie terlonjak terlebih dahulu ke atas sebelum mendarat. Hal itu membuat penumpangnya mampu melihat bangunan putih raksasa hampir secara keseluruhan, tapi tak mampu melihat atapnya. Padahal, posisinya cukup tinggi, tapi jarak pandangnya yang terbatas tidak sebanding dengan besarnya bangunan tersebut.

Atapnya seolah-olah terhubung dengan langit.

Setelah beberapa detik, mereka akhirnya mendarat, menyusul Rukia dan Mailin yang telah tiba terlebih dahulu.

Setelah mendarat, Ichigo memanfaatkan waktu mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ia muntah hebat.

Khawatir, Rukia mendekatinya.

"Ichigo, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Makhluk itu hampir saja membunuhku. Perutku mual."

Rukia hanya bisa menghela napas.

Ia memandang sekeliling. Tidak cukup berbeda dengan di bawah menara. Di atas menara pun terdapat padang pasir, hanya saja padang pasir hitam. Ia menyentuhnya, halus tapi tidak sehalus pasir putih di bawah menara.

Ichigo yang telah mampu mengendalikan mualnya melakukan hal yang sama, menyentuh pasir hitam itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hei, Maimeie," panggilnya. "Apa menara hitam yang kita daki terbuat dari pasir hitam di sini?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Wah…Berry-chan sangat pintar," puji Maimeie. "Tebakan Berry-chan benar."

Ichigo sudah menduganya. Serasa menyentuh mata pisau _Tensa Zangetsu_ dalam bentuk butiran halus. Ia tidak tahu tempat apa ini, tapi ia merasa tempat ini _merefleksikan _segala yang ada dalam dirinya.

Lamunannya buyar saat Rukia menanyakan tujuan utama mereka ada di tempat ini kepada Maimeie dan Mailin.

"Jadi, apakah bangunan putih itu yang menjadi tujuanku dan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia memastikan, pandangannya mengarah pada bangunan putih megah yang tidak cukup jauh di hadapan mereka.

"Iya. Benar sekali, Rukia-chan," ucap Mailin mengiyakan.

"Lebih baik tidak membuang waktu. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita," lanjut Maimeie.

Ichigo dan Rukia hanya mengangguk, mengikuti saja yang diperintahkan kedua makhluk ini. Ingin bertanya pun, percuma saja, sia-sia belaka. Pada akhirnya jawabannya, 'Bukan tugas kami untuk menjawabnya. Tugas kami hanya menjemput kalian'. Sulit dipercaya, kedua makhluk ini begitu patuh dengan tugas yang diberikan.

Perjalanan kali ini tidak menggunakan tenaga dua makhluk itu. Mereka berjalan santai menuju bangunan yang telah menunggu di depan mata. Semakin mendekat, terlihat dua orang yang telah menunggu mereka di depan bangunan.

Dua orang, seorang pria dan seorang wanita. Wanita? Pria? Sebenarnya, pendapat itu masih diragukan karena mereka berdua sama-sama berambut putih dan memiliki cukup banyak keriput di wajah. Jadi, didapatkan kesimpulan mereka berdua kakek dan nenek atau seorang pria tua dan seorang wanita tua.

Mereka berdua tersenyum penuh arti melihat kedatangan Ichigo dan Rukia. Kelihatannya mereka telah menunggu cukup lama.

Ichigo jadi merinding melihat mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Hei, Maimeie! Siapa pasangan kakek-nenek itu?" tanya Ichigo spontan dan polos, tidak tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan diterimanya setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Kelihatannya, ia tidak melihat aura kegelapan, kebengisan, dan kekejaman seketika menyeruak dengan derasnya dari orang yang ia singgung.

Dampaknya, Ichigo terpental beberapa puluh meter dari posisinya semula. Bukan karena kemauannya, tapi seorang wanita tua yang ia singgung dengan sebutan 'nenek' mendaratkan kaki kuatnya tepat di wajah Ichigo. Alhasil, selain terpental ia harus mendapati wajahnya babak belur.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Nenek? Hah!" teriaknya dengan geram, mendekati Ichigo dengan wajah siap mencincang tanpa ampun.

Jangan bertanya kondisi Ichigo sekarang. Keringat dingin sudah mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Kelihatannya ia cukup menyesal menghina wanita di hadapannya. Tapi kata 'hinaan' pun masih diragukan. Wanita di hadapannya ini memang pantas disebut nenek. Depan, belakang, samping kiri, dan kanan, semuanya menguatkan kalau wanita ini pantas disebut nenek.

"Sudahlah, Ru! Anak itu tidak mengatakan hal yang salah." Pria tua yang sedari tadi diam menengahi mereka.

"Apa maksudmu dia tidak salah, Ra? Dia sungguh tidak sopan, baru bertemu sudah berani menghina seorang gadis."

Rukia yang sedari tadi diam melongo hebat. Gadis? Sepertinya wanita di hadapannya sudah benar-benar gila. Ichigo pun melongo tidak kalah hebatnya.

"Ru-chan, Ra-chan. Saya rasa menghabiskan waktu itu tidak bagus. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka bekerja keras mengendalikan rasa penasarannya," jelas Mailin.

"Aku mengerti," singkat wanita itu, berusaha meredakan kekesalannya.

"Ruchan?" heran Ichigo.

"Rachan?" heran Rukia.

"Kalian itu bodoh, ya. Jangan disambung," murkanya. "Ru-chan dan Ra-chan," tegasnya. "Tapi khusus kalian berdua panggil kami dengan panggilan biasa tanpa akhiran apapun, -chan, -san, -kun, -dono, -sama. Apapun itu yang ada di dunia kalian," jelasnya dengan mantap.

Serentak Ichigo dan Rukia mengangguk.

"Bagus!" ujarnya. "Aku ulangi perkenalan. Namaku Ru bukan nenek, bukan wanita tua, kau dengar itu _Morcovi_?" liriknya tajam pada Ichigo.

"Mor…Morcovi? Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, bukan Morcovi," elak Ichigo.

Ru semakin menajamkan matanya. Aura hitam belum mereda menyelubungi tubuhnya. "Jangan menentangku, Morcovi!" perintahnya. "Aku akan memanggilmu sesuai yang kuinginkan," sambungnya. "Jika kau menentang, aku bisa saja mengubahmu menjadi Morcovi yang sebenarnya," ancamnya, hanya bercanda.

Walau Ichigo tidak tahu apa arti kata Morcovi, aura hitam dari Ru sudah melemaskannya. Jika masih menyayangi nyawa, pilihan terbaik terima saja apa adanya.

_*(__**Morcovi **__artinya __**wortel **__dalam bahasa Rumania. Panggilan untuk Ichigo)*_

"Dan pak tua di sampingku ini bernama Ra," lanjut Ru.

Dia tidak mengakui dirinya wanita tua tapi dia memanggil rekannya pak tua, batin Rukia.

"Sudah cukup perkenalannya. Mustahil otak kalian tidak mampu mengingat nama kami yang hanya terdiri atas satu suku kata. Mengerti, Morcovi, Luna?" tegas Ru, berkacak pinggang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Luna? Aku?" tunjuk Rukia pada diri sendiri.

"Iya. Apa kau juga ingin protes?" Ru memastikan. Dari awal pembicaraan, aura hitamnya belum juga mereda.

Rukia gelagapan. "Ah. Ti…Tidak. Maksudku nama itu sungguh bagus," tanggap Rukia dengan tawa garing.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku memberikan nama itu berdasar karakter kalian. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan maknanya," ucap Ru dengan senyum jahil.

_*(__**Luna **__artinya __**Bulan **__dalam bahasa Rumania. Panggilan untuk Rukia)*_

"Sudah cukup perkenalannya. Ikut kami!" perintah Ru.

Mereka memasuki bangunan tersebut. Gorila raksasa merah dan abu-abu, Maimeie dan Mailin tetap menunggu di luar.

Memasuki bangunan, mereka langsung disuguhi lorong panjang. Menyusuri lorong panjang berdinding putih, Ru dan Ra berjalan berdampingan paling depan, disusul Ichigo dan Rukia di belakangnya yang juga berjalan berdampingan. Lorong itu sangat terang, entah penerangannya dari apa karena tidak terlihat sumber cahaya dari manapun.

Memandang hal monoton dan menikmati keheningan cukup lama akan membuat seseorang bosan. Dan inilah yang dialami Ichigo. Menyusuri lorong sedari tadi seakan tanpa ujung membuatnya tidak mampu menghilangkan kebosanan. Bukan berarti gadis di sampingnya tidak mengalami hal yang sama, tapi ia memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan diri yang lebih hebat dibanding pemuda berambut jingga di sebelahnya.

"Maaf," ujar Ichigo, memecah keheningan yang terjadi sedari awal mereka menyusuri lorong. "Aku tidak tahu kita menuju ke mana, tapi kalian sebenarnya…"

"Tenang saja, Morcovi!" sela Ru, terus berjalan, suaranya terdengar serius. "Kami tahu, ada begitu banyak yang akan kalian tanyakan pada kami. Misalnya, 'Dunia apa ini?', 'Mengapa kami di sini?' atau 'Siapa kalian berdua?'. Tenang saja, kami tidak akan mencelakai kalian apalagi membunuh kalian. Kami akan menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi, bersabar saja," tandasnya, tatapannya masih mengarah ke depan.

Ichigo merasa bersalah. "Aku mengerti," lirihnya.

Ra meliriknya. "Jangan khawatir! Ichigo-kun, Rukia-chan, sebentar lagi kita akan tiba," ujarnya dengan senyuman hangat.

Serentak Ichigo dan Rukia membalas senyumannya.

Hening sebentar, tapi tidak bertahan lama saat ujung lorong mulai terlihat. Akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju.

Keluar dari lorong, Ichigo dan Rukia disuguhi pemandangan luar biasa, menakjubkan, dan mengagumkan. Mungkin, pemandangan ini adalah yang pertama kali untuk mereka. Dan mungkin juga, akan menjadi sekali seumur hidup.

Sudah pasti, ekspresi terkejut mendominasi wajah mereka. Tidak lupa, rasa takjub dan kagum sebagai tambahan.

"I…Ini…apa?"

Di hadapan Ichigo dan Rukia terhampar lautan pita yang menggantung dari langit hingga daratan. Jangan bertanya berapa jumlahnya. Mungkin harus menghabiskan ratusan tahun untuk menghitungnya.

"Pita-pita ini adalah takdir kehidupan seluruh makhluk di jagat raya dan seluruh dimensi. Baik itu di Dunia Manusia, Soul Society, atau Hueco Mundo," jelas Ru, menatap mereka.

"Kami belum bilang ya, dunia apa ini?" Ra memastikan. "Dunia yang kalian datangi ini disebut…" jeda Ra. "Destin Lume."

"Destin Lume?" sahut Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Dalam bahasa kalian, _Unmei no Sekai _atau Dunia Takdir," jelas Ru.

"Hanya pemilik takdir _terkuatlah_ yang dipanggil ke dunia ini," lanjut Ra.

"Maksudnya?" sahut Ichigo dan Rukia sekali lagi bersamaan.

Ru dan Ra saling melirik.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," sahut Ru.

"Rukia Kuchiki," sahut Ra

"Kalian berdualah pemilik takdir _terkuat_ itu."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Wah…akhirnya ch.4 selesai juga.

Saya terima reviewnya dalam bentuk apapun: dukungan, pujian, saran, kritik, bahkan flame sekalipun. Terserah pembaca!

SEE YOU AGAIN di chapter selanjutnya.

**Ray Kousen7****28 Maret 2012**


End file.
